JumpStart Advanced: Armour Superiority
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A blueprint containing schematics of an invention was discovered by Hopsalot and he is keen to find out what it is and acquire it. With the help of his friends, will he be able to acquire it before it falls into the wrong hands?
1. Blueprints

**JumpStart Advanced: Armour Superiority**

 **The second story in the heroes series. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Blueprints**

It was a sunny day at JumpStartville. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and it all began at Hopsalot's house. The door just opened and he came out with a backpack. "Okay, I just need to lock the doors and the lab to maintain security." He got to work and once it's done, he left his home making his way out of the village.

On his way there, he passed by Casey who was practicing some basketball moves in and he noticed him. "Hi Hopsalot! Where are you going?"

"Hi Casey! I'm going to visit my grandfather."

"Okay, enjoy!"

"Thanks! See you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" Both had exchanged greetings and after that, Hopsalot left by activating a jetpack which was connected to his backpack and flew off while Casey continued dribbling the basketball until, "SLAMDUNK!" He jumped in the air and slammed the ball through the hoop which was attached onto the wall of his house. "Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" he cheered as he continued practicing.

 **Some time later...**

Deep in the bayou, a house is seen on it. Living in this place is a brown-furred rabbit wearing a red shirt, cream-coloured pants and a straw hat. Living with him is an egret named Einstein who is his pet and named from the famous scientist. Pretty cool huh? Now back to the story, the rabbit and his pet egret are doing nothing but watching the frogs hop around the lily pads when, "Hi grandpa!" Both looked up to see Hopsalot flying through and as he landed beside them deactivating his jetpack, his grandpa smiled greeting him. "Hello there Hopsalot! It's been a while has it?"

"That's right grandpa. It's a good day for me to drop by and pay you a visit." He chuckled and said, "I'm glad you did because I may need your assistance."

"Assistance? To help Einstein deliver some mail?"

"Not that. I just need your assistance to help me arrange the storage room."

"Okay then grandpa. Let's hop to it!" He smiled over it for he enjoyed Hopsalot's energetic will to do such tasks as they entered the house.

Inside the house, "Okay, we just need to move the stuff out and rearrange them in order." Hopsalot's grandpa opened the storage revealing some boxes containing some random knick knacks or other stuff on the shelves but they have labels like for instance, one box was labelled, "Memories." and another is labelled, "Mail". "That's a lot of stuff. Well, I came prepared with this!" The sides of his backpack opened up 4 retractable hands that began to carry 4 boxes at a time. Hopsalot also took one while his grandpa carefully took one also and they began moving the boxes out.

Soon enough, all the boxes are out. "Now the next thing to do is to put them in order based on the size of the boxes." Hopsalot looked at the boxes varying in size from small, medium, large and extra large(XL)"Hmmm...I got an idea! We'll put the smallest to largest from top to bottom!" The smart rabbit sure is intelligent as his grandpa smiled over it so they got to work as he can be seen putting the small boxes on top while Hopsalot stored the large ones at the bottom by using his retractable hands to push them. "I must admit. You have grown a lot with all these gizmos and...what's that word that explains these?"

"Gadgets."

"Yes gadgets. You sure had the intelligence to invent a lot of these gadgets."

"Yep! During my time in the village, I spent some time inventing and testing out all my inventions!"

"How technological you are as you grow!" chuckled his grandpa as Hopsalot took a medium-sized box and noticed something. It was labelled "Top Secret". "Hmmm...what will happen if I open it? Grandpa wouldn't mind I guess." So he opened it and to his surprise, it was a blueprint! "I never expected something ike this to be in this house!" Hopsalot thought as he took it out and untiled the strings and it rolled out revealing blueprints of some sort of invention but it looks very different from all the inventions he had. "Hey grandpa! May I know what is this?" Surprised that Hopsalot opened it, "Well, it's been a while since I saw this so called blueprint from your great-great-great grandfather."

"That belongs to my great-great-great grandfather?"

"Yes. Just like you, he is also a technological inventor. That's how you acquired or should I say, 'inherited' his skills."

"Cool! So how did you get this blueprint in your hands grandpa?"

"Well, to begin with, your great-great-great grandfather once travelled abroad and worked in some country and there, he was designing the...what's that word that starts with 's' but the word is related to technology?"

"Hmmm...schematics?"

"Ah yes! Schematic on this blueprint. It took him a few months to design it and several months to work on it."

"What happened after that?"

"He sent me the blueprint to me by mail and I replied to him complimenting it through Einstein."

"I see. So what happens next?"

"Well let's just say, this was the last time he and I kept in touch because shortly thereafter...

...

...

...

...

...

"What is it grandpa? Tell me!"

"Well he...

...

...

...

"Mysteriously vanished. More like he disappeared." Hopsalot was speechless. "Rarely, your grandma, cousins and big sister hardly mentioned any other relatives until now, you heard from me and it was rumoured that many people wanted the blueprints and to secure them, he hid each part in various locations which are-"

"Classified."

"Yes something like that."

"Okay...this is practically strange for my great-great-great grandfather to mysteriously disappear in thin air but did anything else happen?"

"Well Hopsalot. One thing I know, the blueprints he sent me not only have the designs but some details and description about them but the only problem is-"

"They are encrypted."

"Exactly. Oh and one more thing for you to know."

"What is it grandpa?"

"He also told me that when the time is ripe, I must give these blueprints to the one and only you." Hopsalot could not believe his bunny ears. "To...me? So does that mean the blueprints are for me?"

"Maybe or so but now that you have discovered it, it's all yours." Hopsalot looked at the blueprints again and smiled. "Don't worry grandpa. I'll make the most of it!"

"By hoping to it?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then. Now, who wants a cup of tea?" Hopsalot and Einstein raised their hand and wing as they relaxed since they finished arranging the storage room.

 **Later on...**

Nightfall has descended onto JumpStartville and Hopsalot just flew in. "Home sweet home!" He went to his house but before that, he ran into Casey who was practicing karate on his front lawn. The lights are on and he's wearing a white uniform with a black belt and they noticed each other. "Hi Hopsalot! How was the visit?"

"Hi Casey! The visit was great!"

"Alright then! After I practice a bit more, I'll go to bed!"

"Good for you! Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" After that, Hopsalot went to his home to turn in for the night.

 **Soon enough...**

It cuts to his bedroom as Hopsalot hopped onto his bed and got ready to turn in for the night. But before that, he took out the blueprints and studied them for a moment. "Maybe tomorrow, I can analyse the encryption and acquire the data of this new invention and if possible, try to find the pieces and piece them all together as soon as possible." Hopsalot smiled at the blueprints as he put them inside his drawer and went to bed turning off the lights as the village is sound asleep with only the tranquil breeze breezing by.

 **A discovery made by Hopsalot sounds interesting and technological. Will he be able to know what the invention is? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Encryption

**Chapter 2: Encryption**

 **Previously, Hopsalot found a blueprint of some invention and decided to make use of it. Will he be able to do so? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Hopsalot woke up and looked through the window. "Before I begin, I need to tend to something." He got up and freshen up himself and soon enough, he's at his backyard which has a garden patch on it. "I grow my carrots and other vegetables in my own garden." He got to work as he began watering the garden when to his surprise, he saw Kisha painting outside his house. "Morning Kisha! What are you doing?"

"Morning Hopsalot! Hope you don't mind that I'm painting a picture of your fertile garden! Look at the colours brown and green! They make the painting fertile just like your garden!"

"Good one!" Hopsalot exclaimed as he continued his tending while Kisha continued painting her picture.

Later after tending his garden and having his breakfast, Hopsalot went to get his blueprint and after that, went to his lab.

 **Inside the lab...**

Hopsalot booted up the systems and computer and placed the blueprint on a scanner connected to his computer. While the blueprint is being scanned, "Before I begin, I need to make some phone calls." The rabbit then took out a handphone which is his' and began the calling.

 **And so...**

It cuts to Frankie's house where he is seen burying some bones when a ringing sound was heard. Taking out his handphone, "Hello? Hey Hopsalot what's up? Oh...okay I'll be there!" Ending the call, Frankie buried his bones and headed off.

It now cuts to the Frog Manor where inside, CJ is cleaning some treasure. "Oh yeah. Shiny and valuable is the Golden Clam which houses the Pearl of Oceans." While he was cleaning, his butler, a penguin named McCloud showed up. "Sir, you have a phone call to answer." He was holding CJ's handphone and as the frog took it. "Hello? Hi Hopsalot. Anything?...Really? Sounds interesting. I'll be there!" Ending the call. "McCloud. Keep this place clean and tidy while I go and meet a friend."

"Will do sir." Placing the treasure back to the treasure gallery which was a display cabinet, he left.

Finally, it cuts to Edison's Store where the firefly was managing it when a phone call was sounded and he answered. "Greetings. This is Edison speaking. How may I help you?" Communication took place and, "Very well. I'm on my way." Ending the call, Edison flew out of his store and closed it for today. Once it's done, he flew off right after locking the doors of his store.

 **Now back at the lab...**

"Thanks for coming guys. I got something to show you." Hopsalot lead Frankie, CJ and Edison to his computer in which the scan was finally complete. All looked at the large screen who showed the schematics of the invention's design and this word appeared below in bold and capital letters.

 **ARMOUR**

"I see it now! My great-great-great grandfather's invention is a battle armour! Amazing!" Hopsalot then started the encryption of the data of the armour while the others watched. "I have never seen Hopsalot get all excited." said Edison. "Well let's just say, he's hopping more to it!" said CJ. "Indeed. So what data you encrypted Hopsalot?" asked Frankie. "Just a little more..." Hopsalot was waiting for the encryption and soon enough, the data was revealed on the large computer screen in front of everyone. "Whoa! Some design!" Frankie exclaimed. "So what do we have?" asked CJ. "According to the encryption, the data shows that the armour consists of several parts. They are the Iron Armour Helmet, Active Body Armour, Left Buster Arm, Right Buster Arm, Tech Belt, Left Booster Leg, Right Booster Leg and the Advanced Energy Shield Projector." Hopsalot scientifically explained. "Wow! Sounds high-tech to me!" said CJ. "Exactly!" agreed Hopsalot. "So then, why did call us here?" asked Edison. "Well I'm glad you asked. You see yesterday, I visited my grandpa and he told me the story of this invention my great-great-great grandfather invented and I wanted to find all these pieces of armour and combine them into the prefect battle armour!"

"So it's a family legend or something?" asked Frankie. "Probably. And I need your help to accompany me to collect the pieces." Hopsalot replied. "Sounds like adventure if you ask me. I'm in." declared CJ. "Me too. If my partner wants to go. How can I refuse." agreed Edison. "Alright then. If this invention is so important for you. Fine, I'll pitch in." said Frankie. "Thanks you guys. I'm gonna need all the help I can get." thanked Hopsalot as the screen revealed something. "What's this? A map behind the blueprints?" CJ exclaimed. "Correct. A map was drawn behind the blueprints revealing the locations where each part of the battle armour was sealed. There are 7 locations so far and they are listed as the Cylindrical Research Tower, the Cuboid Factory, the Underwater Spherical Labs, the Metal Pyramid, the Dome Gardens, the Cubic Vault and the Prismatic Storage Facility."

"How interesting. Look at the pictures of the locations." Frankie exclaimed as all looked at the large screen that revealed them. "By golly they are shaped like their structural appearance." Edison exclaimed. "Yep! This should be a piece of cake!" agreed Hopsalot as all continued chatting about but no one noticed that from a window, a robotic drone was stalking at the window and it's robotic eye glowed red as through it's vision, it appears to be scanning what was shown on screen.

 **And at the same time in an unknown area...**

Through a monitor, "So, these all-stars made a technological discovery. Ha! Ha! Ha! Very good. I can't wait to get my hands on all the pieces of the puzzle even if I have no hands and move around slowly." The whole scene zoomed away revealing a dark room which may be an office as the monitor is on and it's the only light source brightening the place a bit dimly. A silhouetted figure was watching the footage on screen from the drone that was deployed and it was the shape of a snail. "Exactly! I am Dr O. The mastermind and genius of all pure evil! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The devious snail laughed menacingly despite his size. "Yes, size does not matter! Brainpower it is!" What? Really? Never mind about that snail who's a bit over his head as, "Soldiers! Get in here!" A flick sound was heard and the lights are on. In front of Dr O is his right hand henchman Stanley who is a rooster and 19 other animals dressed like Stanley and here are their names.

A cow named Sanford, a turkey named Sanders, a horse named Seymour, an opossum named Stevens, an alligator named Shenton, a pit bull named Sheldon, a bear named Spencer, a moose named Shammus, a meerkat named Stefano, a goat named Sneedly, a buffalo named Sawyers, a mole named Shannon, a seal named Sampson, a rhino named Sanchez, a crocodile named Stanton, a wolf named Sherwin, a fox named Stewart, a ram named Stephan and a monkey named Skipper. "I call my 20 henchmen, Super Soldiers! Because all of them even Stanley are excellent fighters and plus, their names start with the letter 'S'. Now listen up!" Dr O commanded as they stood upright in position. "A discovery was made and it is an invention that when pieced together becomes a powerful weapon! We are going to extract all the pieces before the all-stars can even extract one! Understood?" All nodded as, "Stanley! Ready the airship! We've got some work to do starting...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"NOW! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**

 **Now that was pure evil of Dr O as it is his personality just like in the games he's in. So what happens next? Which group will collect the pieces and complete the invention? It's only a matter of time before the race begins in the next chapter! And also, we enter the year 2017 so Happy New Year to all the Fanfction writers as we continue our ideal creativity in this website!**


	3. The Cylindrical Research Tower

**Chapter 3: The Cylindrical Research Tower**

 **Previously, Hopsalot successfully encrypted data of the invention which is a battle armour but at the same time was spied by Dr O. What happens next? Find out in this chapter!**

* * *

So to begin with back at the lab, "We should get started by heading to the locations and acquire the pieces of armour." Frankie suggested. "Good point. And I have something that can come in handy. Follow me." All followed Hopsalot as they headed to his backyard. Once they arrived, Hopsalot went to a wall and opened a small section of it as the section is a hatch and there, a red button is inside. He pressed it and the ground began to open up. Then, a platform is rising up and on it was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No way...is that a helicopter?"

"Yup! But I call it, the Hopcopter!" All were amazed as the helicopter is painted blue-green and it has the JumpStart logo on it. Without hesitation, all boarded it as Hopsalot entered the cockpit and powered it up. "Ready to lift off!" The Hopcopter's propeller blades began spinning rapidly and it lifted off into the sky. As it took off, it hovered above the village as, "Look CJ! Our house!" Edison exclaimed as the frog took out a telescope and took a peek. "I see our butler dusting the house." He stated. "Hey CJ will you pass me the telescope please?" asked Frankie. CJ passed it to him and Frankie took a peek. "I see Pierre playing the piano and Eleanor singing in his house."

"How nice of them to spend some quality time together." Edison exclaimed as Frankie turned to Hopsalot. "So Hopsalot. What our first destination?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." Hopsalot first put the Hopcopter in auto-pilot and took out the blueprint using the map behind it. "Hmmm...we can start with the Cylindrical Research Tower. It's located somewhere in New York so let's go!" The Hopcopter hovered to their location as decided.

 **New York City. 2:18 pm.**

The Hopcopter hovered towards the city as the group can see skyscrapers and many tall buildings. "Look at this city! Marvellous isn't it my friend?"

"Indeed Edison." While CJ and Edison had a nice view, Frankie was studying the map and noticed something. "Hey Hopsalot."

"Yeah Frankie?"

"I checked the map and found out that all the locations are isolated."

"I know. Because we've reached our destination." Upon hearing that, all looked out at the green fields and soon enough, they can see the tower located on the grassy meadows. "All the locations are isolated because according to the data back there, they are all part of a top secret organization funded by the government." said Hopsalot. The Hopcopter hovered to the tower and landed outside the structure.

After the landing, the approach the front entrance to see the door. CJ went to open it but it did not budge. "Zounds! It's locked!"

"That's because it requires a password." answered Hopsalot. He then noticed a device which is a security system beside the door. He went to it and, "Hey guys look! This could give us access!" All gathered around as, "It appears we need to type in the password." said Frankie. "True. But what's the password?" asked Edison. All wondered and then, they noticed something. A question was placed above the device.

 **When plants need sunlight to synthesize nutrients from carbon dioxide and water, what do you call the process?**

"So does anyone know the answer?" asked Frankie. "I do." CJ stepped forth and typed in this word.

 **PHOTOSYNTHESIS**

Once CJ typed the password, the glass doors slid open. "Whoa! How did you know the answer?" asked Frankie. "Me and Edison once saw some plants bloom under then sun when on an adventure once." He replied as they entered the research tower.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the back off the tower, "Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm glad we got here first! Fire the tow cables! The puzzle piece awaits me!" Dr O ordered as his henchmen were seen firing tow cables that reached the top level. "Okay, Sneedly, Skipper, Shammus, Sawyers and Sampson. Stay with the airship while the rest of the boys and I get the piece." They obeyed and entered the ship while Dr O and his lackeys started climbing up the building through the cables.

 **Now back there...**

Upon entering the building, "This place appears to be abandoned but systems are still operational..." Hopsalot noticed as they looked around the area. They could see the reception area and a map which comes in handy. So, "The first piece of armour is located in the 30th floor which is the last floor of the building." Hopsalot stated. "Then there's no time to waste. To the elevator!" All headed to one of the 2 elevators but upon arriving to it, "Oh great. Another password to type." said CJ. "And plus, a question above it." added Edison. All looked up to see it.

 **Another word that means 'forward'. What is the answer?**

"Sounds interesting. Let me try." Frankie went to the device and looked at it. He then looked at the question and then, back to the device. He then typed out the password.

 **ADVANCE**

Instantly, a green light appeared above the elevator and it's doors opened up. "Oh yeah. To the first piece of armour here we go!" Hopsalot cheered as they entered the lift and Edison pressed the 25th button and the lift began taking them up.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the airship, the henchmen that Dr O assigned to stay with were working when, "Uh-oh. Trouble." Sampson exclaimed. "Quick. Get word to Dr O!" Sneedly ordered as they began establishing contact. "Hey Boss. We got good and bad news."

"What are the bad news first Sampson?" asked Dr O as he is crawling up the tow cable. "The bad news is, 4 individuals are taking the lift to the top floor."

"WHAT? CJ! That stinking frog! How did they get here? By the way, what are the good news?"

"The good news is, we hacked into the systems so we have control of the facility."

"Excellent! Slow them down! Do what you can do to delay them!" The contact ended and therefore, "Hey Sawyers. Slow them down!"

"I'm on it Sampson." Sawyer got to work on the controls as the scene zoomed in to the monitor where Hopsalot and co are waiting in the lift. As it now cuts to the them, "CLICK!"

"Huh? It stopped?" Edison exclaimed as the lift opened up and they exit and it closed behind them. "Wait a minute, we're at the 5th floor! We're suppose to be at the 30th floor!" Frankie exclaimed. "Well it's not a problem. Look behind to the right." Hopsalot exclaimed as they looked at the direction to see another of those devices. And also, a question above it.

 **The 4 faces carved on a mountain. Name the location.**

"That looks familiar. Dr O once committed vandalism on it in our village." Hopsalot recalled. "Therefore..." Frankie went to the device typed on the keyboard the letters and the space bar.

 **MT RUSHMORE(Not referring to the one in the village. Remember that.)**

The lift was operational again. So all went in and it took them up again until, "CLICK!"

"Now it jerked to a halt at the 10th floor!" Edison exclaimed as the elevator doors opened up and they got out and it happened again just like at the 5th floor. "Hey is it just me or is something interfering with the elevator operations?" asked Frankie as CJ saw the same device and different question.

 **During World War 2, the Japanese conquered most of Asia thanks to Tomoyuki Yamashita who led his army to consecutive victories. What was his rank?**

"Rank?" a surprised CJ exclaimed. "Rank is a position used in the military." Frankie defined to him as he went to type out this word as a password.

 **GENERAL**

The elevator opened up again. "I got a bad feeling about this." said Edison as they entered the lift and after passing by 5 stories, the same thing happened. "Just as I thought!"

"Stuck at the 15th floor we are but not for long partner." CJ assured to him as they came across the same device. "I bet every storey was installed with this kind of tech." said Frankie. "You bet!" agreed Hopsalot as they read the question.

 **The study of apples is defined as what?**

"Study of apples? Such study existed?" asked Edison. "Yup! And I'll prove it to you!" Hopsalot went to type out the answer.

 **POMOLOGY**

Soon enough, the same actions were repeated and the same action was repeated to stop at the 20th floor. "10 more floors to go." Frankie exclaimed as they read the question above the device.

 **Cacao beans were grounded with other ingredients to produce a sweet confectionary. Name it.**

"Ooh! Let me try!" Edison piped out as he flew to the keyboard and looked at the question again. He then typed it slowly and carefully letter by letter..

 **CHOCOLATE**

"Oh yeah! You got it!" CJ cheered as they entered the elevator and it went up to stop at the 25th floor. "Almost there!" Hopsalot exclaimed as they went to the device and read the question above.

 **Our bodies have many bones that support it and protect the internal organs. Name the structure**

"So much for science." said CJ. That is why I love to study that subject." Hopsalot told him as he went to type out the answer.

 **SKELETON**

The lift opened up and this time, it finally took them to the 30th storey. "Finally after 5 delays, we've reached the top!" Frankie exclaimed as it appears they are in some office to their left and in front of them, a section of a wall is outlined revealing 6 squares. "Why would an office have that?" asked Edison. "Good question partner. Right now, I'm searching for clues linked to it." CJ is already using his magnifying glass to search for clues when, "Well what do we have here?" He found a red button under the desk and pressed it. Instantly, the section of the wall glowed and suddenly, 9 colours randomly glowed on each square. "What was that?" Hopsalot exclaimed. "It looks like some sort of lock or puzzle or something..." answered Frankie. "And I think there's a way to solve it. Now which square glowed first?" Edison then flew to the top square and pressed it. "BEEP!" A red light on one of the 3 lights glowed on both sides of the wall and it repeated the same procedure. "I get it! We need to follow the pattern of the squares that glowed!" Hopsalot then gazed his eyes on the wall as Edison once again touched the wrong square purposely to reset the procedure. Once it is done, "Edison, the upper left corner first. Then, right, lower right, centre left, upper right, lower left, down and up!" Edison got the message and tapped according to the instructions and, "DING!" a green light glowed and all cheered as the procedure was repeated in a different pattern. "It appears it went faster." Frankie exclaimed as, "Okay, up, right, lower left, upper left, centre, lower left, down and...what comes after that?' Hopsalot wondered as Edison stopped. "You forgot the last 2?"

"Wait, give me a minute..." Hopsalot thought deeply and then, "Okay, I'm not so sure if this is the right one but, right and upper right." Edison did as told and, "DING!"

"Yeah! One more and puzzle solved!" CJ cheered as the same procedure but, "It went even faster!" Frankie exclaimed as all were confused. "Okay...try centre." Edison touched it but the red light appeared and the procedure repeated itself. When Hopsalot tried to recall it, it resulted in the red light.

After 5 tries, "This is too hard." Edison exclaimed. "Hard it may be but I'm not giving that easily! Let's do this together!" Motivated by Hopsalot, the group observed the procedure and, "Upper right, left and down." CJ stated. "Next, Up, right and lower left." Frankie stated. "And finally, Upper left, centre and lower right." finished Hopsalot as Edison tapped the squares and, "DING!"

"YEAH!" All cheered as they turned to their right to see a hole open below and a cylindrical pillar rose out. It stopped and the metal casing opened up revealing a glass casing and inside the glass is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Iron Armour Helmet! All watched as the upper part of the pillar rose up through a hole and it closed. Then, Hopsalot approached the glass casing and took it off. He then took the helmet and examined it. "Amazing..." He exclaimed as, "So, can we try it on?"

"Sure." Hopsalot tossed it to Frankie and he tried it on but, "Okay, a bit too big for me." He then tossed it to CJ and, "A little bit loose." He then looked at Edison. "Uh, no thanks. I'm a firefly and I don't wear this kind of helmet at such size."

"Well, here Hopsalot." He tossed it to Hopsalot and he caught it. "Now let's keep it safe." There was a box on the desk so Hopsalot kept it inside and then...

"KSH!"

All turned to see the window broke open and suddenly, 15 henchmen entered and crawling through was, "Hello there CJ. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dr O!" Yep, the snail finally crawled up. "I really should have one of my boys put me on the shoulder and that way, it won't delay our time to get to the top first!"

"Well too bad, we were here first!"

"Ugh! Even though my boys delayed them too!"

"And that explains why the elevator kept stopping at every 5 floors we passed by up!" CJ then shook his head. "You never learn how to play fair."

"Of course I don't! Bad guys don't play fair! Now stop wasting my time and give me that piece of contraption inside that box!" That surprised them. "How did he know of it?" Edison whispered to the group. "Don't know but as far as I recall, many wanted that battle armour so..." Nodding at each other, all ran to the elevator. "WHAT? How dare they! Get them!" Dr O shrieked in rage as 5 of his henchmen entered the other lift and went down. "Airship. Do you read me?" Pick us up and quicken the pace! After that, hover outside the front entrance! Those fools must not escape!" Dr O ordered as soon enough, the airship arrived and they boarded it."

Soon enough, Hopsalot and co reached the first floor. "We got to get out of here before..." Frankie's words were cut short when the exit the building and there, Dr O and his henchmen including those that took the lift surrounded them. "Ha! Outnumbered and outmatched! Be good and surrender the contraption and I'll leave you." Dr O ordered. The all-stars could see that there's no way out because all of a sudden, Hopsalot stepped out and tossed the box! All gasped but Stanley caught it. "Good. Let's go!" Dr O and his henchmen boarded the airship and it flew off. "Darn it Hops. You wasted the piece." CJ exclaimed. "Really?" Hopsalot then took out another box and inside...

...

...

...

...

...

"The helmet!" Frankie exclaimed. "Wow! You know how to play some trick on Dr O." CJ complimented as Edison looked around. "I wonder where's our ride home?"

"Oh thanks for reminding me." Hospalot took out a remote control and pressed the white button. Soon enough, the Hopcopter reappeared beside them. "I installed a stealth generator on it to cloak it." He explained as they boarded the air transport and hovered back to JumpStartville.

On their way, "Hey Hops. I thought of something." Frankie recalled. "Yeah what is it?" Hopsalot asked. "If you didn't give Dr O the armour, what did you give him?"

 **So at the airship...**

"Yes! Yes! We have the first piece of the puzzle! Open it!" Stanley obeyed and opened the box in front of Dr O. "Uh...boss?"

"WHAT?"

"You're not gonna like it." He dropped the box which revealed pieces of trash. Dr O was stunned. Then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

 **Well, that is one way to end the chapter with a failed attempt that caused the antagonist to scream in rage. So now, Hopsalot got 1 out of the 8 pieces of armour to construct out the battle armour. Will he succeed before Dr O acquires the other pieces? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. The Cuboid Factory

**Chapter 4: The Cuboid Factory**

 **Previously, Hopsalot and his friends acquired the first piece of armour and tricked Dr O thus securing it. What happens next? Find out throughout the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Frankie, CJ and Edison went see Hopsalot. When they arrived at his lab, he can be seen studying the Iron Armour Helmet. "Hey Hopsalot. What are you doing?"

"Doing a scan and this helmet is unique."

"How unique?" asked CJ. "Well, to start off, it provides head protection, enhances vision and has a data chip which provides data when wearing the helmet inside."

"Sounds technological." said Edison. "So, what's the plan?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." Hopsalot went to the computer and showed the group a picture on the large screen. "This, is the Cuboid Factory and it's where we'll find the next piece of armour."

"And it's shaped like a cuboid." said Frankie. "Yeah. All the locations are unique based on how they are shaped like yesterday, the research tower is shaped like a cylinder." Hopsalot briefed them. "Good point. Now shall we head out?" asked Frankie.

 **And so...**

At the Hopcopter, "The factory is somewhere located in Virginia and in the countryside." Hopsalot briefed them. "Oh look. There it is!" Frankie exclaimed as around the forest is a large factory and without hesitation, the Hopcopter landed in front of the front entrance and the group headed their way.

When they arrived, they went to the front entrance to see a lock. "Sounds mathematical." Hopsalot exclaimed as the lock is a 5 bar lock sealing the entrance to the factory. "If only we could find something that..." Then CJ stepped onto something and a square hole opened up and rising up and out is, "Well look at that! A control station!" Hopsalot went to it and saw 5 math problems on the screen.

1\. 8^3

2\. 4^2+2^3

3\. 6^3-5^2

4\. 10^2x7^3

5\. 9^3/3^2

("^" represents the root of the number or something(Not so sure if I can still recall the math). Eg. ^2 means square of the number and ^3 means the cube of the number)

"All it takes is calculations." said Hopsalot as he began keying in the calculations. "Does he need a calculator?" asked Edison. "Trust him Edison. He can handle that." CJ assured to him as Hopsalot began the keying and after a minute, the answers are typed out.

1\. 512

2\. 24

3\. 191

4\. 34300

5\. 81

Once it's confirmed, Hopsalot pressed, 'enter' and instantly, the 5 bars began to slide aside as 3 slid to the left and 2 slid to the right. "Perfect!" CJ exclaimed as he opened the doors. Before entering, Hopsalot put his copter in cloak mode and all entered the factory.

Inside, "It's dark."

"Not for long!" Soon enough, Edison lighted up a bit. "See if you can find a switch." Hopsalot told him. "You got it!" Edison flew around but near the group and then, "I found it!" Pulling the switch down which is also on their right, the lights were turned on row by row and all gasped at the sight of the factory.

Inside the factory are many machines consisting of conveyers formed in an assembly line, working cranes, forklifts parked on a certain zone and manufacturing types that do the productions. On their left are stacks and stacks of caches and on the right are the workshops and design stations. "Now that is one huge factory!" CJ exclaimed. "Hmmm...I wonder what is the factory producing?" Edison wondered as he flew to a small cache and opened it. Inside are 50 armour piercing bullets and, "This factory is a ordinance factory!"

"What is that Hopsalot?"

"Well to make it simpler, an ammunition factory." Hopsalot explained. Then, CJ took out a telescope and viewed the area. "Hey guys. I spy with my little eyes that start with the letter, 'O'

"Hmmm...is it straight ahead?" asked Frankie. "Nope. It's on the left side of the corner." CJ replied. "That, is an office." answered Edison. "Okay then, let's hop to the place and whatever you do, don't touch anything!" Hopsalot warned them. "Uh...why?" asked CJ. "This factory may be dusty and deserted but the machinery is still operative so one touch on a mechanism may activate the entire factory!" Hopsalot explained seriously. "Well that can be dangerous." said CJ with understanding as they proceed to the office.

During their walk, Edison flew around to see the machines and asked. "Why would a factory make those kind of stuff?"

"Don't know but this location is also where the second piece of armour is." said Hopsalot as they walked through the large factory seeing more machinery and ordinance. "I not only saw bullets but also grenades, rockets, missiles, torpedoes, C4 explosives, bombs, mines and shells of all kinds."

"Are you referring to the ones on the beach Frankie?'

"No CJ. Artillery shells like howitzers, mortars, field gun or cannons used for bombardment. I read about it somewhere in a book thus knowing the stuff." Frankie explained clearly. "Wow." CJ exclaimed silently as they continued walking.

Soon enough, "There's the office!" CJ stated as all looked up. "It appears we have to climb up 3 flights of stairs." said Edison. So they climbed all the way up and there, Hopsalot tried to open it but, "It's locked." Frankie then sniffed around and then, "Try looking under the carpet." Hopsalot looked under there was a key lying on the ground. Taking it, he unlocked the door and all entered. "Well that's a quite a mess if you ask me." CJ exclaimed as inside the office is topsy-turvy as there are papers lying around, dust and cobweb in every nook and cranny and files that are disorganized in some cabinet. "So...now what?" asked Edison. "Don't know. Maybe we can find some clue or something that can lead us to the piece of armour." CJ suggested. "Good idea! Let's hop to it!" Hopsalot cheered in agreement as they began searching the office. Hopsalot searched the desk, Frankie checked the drawers and cabinets and CJ and Edison went to check the files.

 **20 minutes later...**

"Well, no clue." Frankie reported. "Same result. What about you guys?" Hopsalot called out to CJ and Edison who are looking at the last file. "Hey guys. This file contains a pop quiz." CJ called out. All gathered to read it.

 **1\. All plastics are recyclable (True/False)**

 **2\. The Qin Dynasty only has 3 emperors (True/False)**

 **3\. The first World War started in 1910 and ended in 1918 (True/False)**

 **4\. Luxembourg is part of Europe (True/False)**

 **5\. Lemons and Limes are part of the citrus fruits (True/False)**

 **6\. Tomatoes are vegetables (True/False)**

 **7\. The first president of USA is George Washington (True/False)**

 **8\. India gained independence in 1947 (True/False)**

 **9\. The body parts of an insect usually consists of the head and the thorax only (True/False)**

 **10\. Bats are classified as birds (True/False)**

"A question with mixed subjects." Frankie studied through as he went to take a pen from the desk he was sniffing about just now. "Uh, you guys are going to attempt the quiz?" asked Hopsalot. "Of course." said CJ as he and Frankie got to work.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Okay, done!" CJ exclaimed as he finished writing the last answer. Hopsalot then checked the answers

 **1\. False**

 **2\. True**

 **3\. False**

 **4\. True**

 **5\. True**

 **6\. False**

 **7\. True**

 **8\. True**

 **9\. False**

 **10\. False**

"Not bad at all. All correct." He complimented as he took the paper out off the file when Edison noticed something. "Hey guys! There's something behind the paper!" CJ flipped it over and there was a note.

 **Upon completion, scan it on the scanner at one of the supporting posts**

"Supporting posts...it must be the ones that support the office!" Frankie deduced. So they climbed down the stairs and checked the posts. "Here's one!" Edison called out as they went to it and Hopsalot scanned the quiz. A green light appeared and all heard something. "It's coming from the office!" Frankie exclaimed. "And I can't believe we have to climb down and now, back up." CJ sighed. "Ah partner, less complaining, more walking!" Edison urged as they climbed back up and there, "An elevator!" Hopsalot exclaimed. "Ha! Just like a secret passage when exploring ruins and temples!" CJ exclaimed as all but Edison entered. "You coming Edison?"

"Well, I'll stay here and wait for you guys. Besides, who knows? Dr O may show up and make desperate attempts to find the armour in this factory."

"The probability of his presence could be high. Alright then Edison, keep watch until we return." Hopsalot told him as the elevator closed and headed down.

Inside the elevator, all wait until it stopped and opened up. Then in front of them, lights were turned on one by one. And then, doors slid open and right in front of them is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Active Body Armour!" Hopsalot exclaimed as they headed to it. It was a blue body armour consisting of a high-tech chest plate and wth some pieces of metallic armour sticking out on the upper sides for the shoulders and on the lower sides for the legs for extra defence. "Wow. It looks pretty heavy. As heavy as samurai armour." Frankie exclaimed. "Then all 3 of us will have to carry it then." said Hopsalot. So the trio carried the armour and headed back to the lift to be taken back up.

When the trio reached the office, Edison immediately flew to them with a report. "Look below." He whispered. All looked behind and gasped.

Below, Dr O's henchmen are going through a thorough search all over the factory. "Not good. How are we going to get out of this factory without alerting them?" CJ asked. "Simple. We can sneak out by using the crates as our hiding place and as a distraction to lure them away from us. In doing so, they'll focus on the diversion and that is the time we move swiftly and silently." said Hopsalot. "Smart idea! Okay, follow the plan." said Frankie in agreement. As quiet as church mice, they headed down. There, they sneaked behind some crates and CJ took a cache and threw it to some crates causing them to fall off. "Hey, Stanton you hear something."

"Yeah Spencer. Over there!" The 2 henchmen of Dr O followed the direction of where CJ threw the cache and then, "Coast clear. Move!" They silently passed by more henchmen and came across another 2 henchmen which are Stefano and Shenton. Frankie then noticed a stone and threw it at a machine. "THONK!"

"What was that?" Shenton asked as he and Stefano left their positions to check it out. With that, they moved on until, "We're near the exit but it's also guarded." Hopsalot exclaimed as guarding it is Shannon and Sanford. "Hmmm...how about we play with one of these machines." Edison suggested as he's pointing at one of the forklifts. All looked at each and smiled.

At the entrance, "Boy this is boring. I wish something exciting would happen." complained Shannon. "Yeah man. Our job needs some action and-wait, what was that sound?" Sanford turned to see, "Yikes! Clear the way!" They jumped out of the way and it crashed onto some crates. Nearby, Dr O and Stanley are seen checking some of the ammunition when they heard the crash. "What's going on?" He demanded. "Uh boss?" Stanley pointed at the entrance and Dr O saw everything. "THERE! Get them! They're escaping with our treasure!" All the henchmen were alerted and already, the group just got us. "Well, it cleared the way but drew their attention!" Frankie exclaimed as Hopsalot activated the ride as the Hopcopter reappeared and all boarded it as it hovered up by the time Dr O and his henchmen showed up. Seeing this, Sanchez and Sheldon jumped gripping onto the landing supports and climbed on board shocking Hopsalot and co. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Surprised huh?" Sanchez laughed. "Now give us that armour or we'll bring this rotor craft down!" Sheldon warned them. "Did you say, 'down;?" Hopsalot asked them as he pressed a button and, "CLICK!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The henchmen yelled as they fell down and, "THUD!" crashed onto Sneedly and Seymour. "FOOLS! You let them escape!" Dr O shouted in rage but stopped. "However, this trip wasn't wasted." He said evilly as he gazed upon the munitions still inside the factory as, "What are you all waiting for? Load them in the airship at once!" He ordered as his henchmen scattered into the factory hastily.

Back at the Hopcopter, "That was surprising. You have a trapdoor mechanism in your ride?" asked CJ. "Yup. Just in case it gets hijacked." Hopsalot replied as they flew back home thus accomplishing the acquirement of the second piece of armour.

 **It seems like things get more interesting as Hopsalot continues collecting pieces of armour and it gets more dangerous as Dr O continues his pursuit. Will Hopsalot keep up the acquirement? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. The Underwater Spherical Lab

**Chapter 5: The Underwater Spherical Lab**

 **Previously, Hopsalot acquired the second piece of armour in an ammunition factory which appears to benefit Dr O despite not being able to acquire it? What's next? Here's the answer right in this chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Hopsalot was in his lab doing a scan on the Active Body Armour. "Cool. This armour has a high durability and resistance to physical damage! It also provides a boost of strength when worn and plus, it's light." Just then, Frankie, CJ and Edison showed up. "Glad you showed up. Guess what? We're going underwater."

"What?" Frankie exclaimed in surprise. "Another adventure I see and let me guess, the location of the next piece of armour is underwater?" asked CJ. "So true! Guys. I present to you..." Hopsalot pressed a button and then, an image appeared. "The Underwater Spherical Lab!"

"Underwater? Where is this place anyway?"

"Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean." Hopsalot answered as the computer showed a map indicating it's location. "So are we going to use the Hopcopter?"

"Nope. Something better and suited to travel underwater Frankie. But first, we need to head to the docks."

 **At the docks...**

The docks is a new addition to JumpStartville. Located at JumpStart Lake, it houses boats for the inhabitants to go fishing or do some water activities. So now, Hopsalot and co just reached the place. "So, what do you have in store?"

"Here's your answer Frankie!" Hopsalot took out a remote control and pressed a button. Then, something is rising from the waters and then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Behold, the Hopmarine!" Hopsalot introduced as a blue-green submarine surfaced up. It even has the JumpStart logo on it. "A submarine? Cool! I've been wanting to ride on one so that I can explore the 7 seas on my adventure one day!" CJ cheered. "Well partner, this is our small, golden opportunity to hitch a ride!" Edison exclaimed as Hopsalot opened the hatch with another button from the remote. All got in and inside, "Wow! This is amazing!" CJ exclaimed as he and Edison's eyes were dazzled at the inside of the Hopmarine. On the front is the control area and behind is the kitchen with an oven, stove and a fridge fully stocked along with other furniture like tables and chairs. In the centre are couches on both sides. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch." said Frankie as he relaxed. "There are bedrooms in the sub too. You can lodge there if you like." Hopsalot told him as he went to the controls. "Ready to dive?"

"YEAH!"

"Then onto our next destination!" The Hopmarine dove down and underwater, it headed straight to a hole and after a while, it emerged out of the hole. The Hopmarine has entered the oceans as the group were amazed at the many sea creatures inhabiting the blue sea as Edison decided to play a game. "I spy with my little eyes that start with the letter 'S'."

"Swordfish?" asked Frankie.

"Starfish?" asked Hopsalot.

"Seaweed?" asked CJ.

"Nope. Shark." Edison answered. "SHARK!?" All shouted in horror and soon enough, 8 sharks swam past the Hopmarine and now, Edison is laughing at their reaction. "Very funny...okay, I spy with my little eyes that begins with the letter 'O'." CJ tested the group.

"Oyster?" asked Frankie.

"Oarfish?" asked Edison.

"Octopus?" asked Hopsalot.

"Correct!" Soon enough, all saw 2 octopuses pulling a fish to each other. "Sounds like they're fighting over food." deduced Frankie as the Hopmarine continued it's aquatic journey.

 **Later...**

It appears to be dark as the Hopmarine continued on through the waters. CJ and Edison have fallen asleep and Frankie is feeling tired and likewise, Hopsalot. "Gee, it's getting late. We should turn in for the night." Frankie suggested as Hopsalot pressed a few keys. "I just put this vessel into autopilot and had it in static mode which means it will stay stationary until morning." said a tired Hopsalot as he and Frankie headed to one of the 4 rooms and there, they said goodnight to each other and slept peacefully as the submarine remained stationary throughout the night.

 **The next day...**

Morning has risen and the first thing in it is a smell. "Sniff. Sniff." CJ was smelling it as he and Edison woke up since they shared a room. "You smell something Edison?"

"I smell bread being toasted and eggs being fried." They left the room to check and soon enough at the kitchen, Hopsalot and Frankie are there having their breakfast. "Morning guys! You're just in time!" Hopsalot greeted them as they joined in for breakfast. "I wonder how were you able to supply this submarine and power it up for long periods of time?"

"Well Frankie, before building this aquatic submersible, I was at that time designing a power source to keep it powered up all the way, and the answer is a renewable generator that I designed to power the Hopmarine and provide adequate power up the machines and appliances for long. It also works as an engine to power the Hopmarine."

"Your technical skills sure took you further enhancing you with new ideas." CJ commented. "Yeah. Things have changed." said Hopsalot as they continued eating their breakfast.

Once it's over, Hopsalot went to the controls and is now operating the Hopmarine as it resumed it's aquatic voyage. "We should reach our location in a few more hours."

"Few more hours?" All exclaimed. "Yeah. This is a 2 day journey that's why." Hopsalot explained in a more accurate manner. All got the message as the Hopmarine continued on.

 **A few hours later...**

"I'm picking up a signal and it's getting stronger." Hopsalot noticed. "So does that mean where's near?" asked Frankie. "Look at the front." Hopsalot replied as all looked up and gasped.

In front of them is the lab shaped like a sphere. The external surface is made out of thick glass and as the Hopmarine approaches, CJ looked at the signal from the scanner and looked worried. "Why the worried face?" Edison asked upon noticing it. "Well my friend, something tells me we've got company that beat us to the location first." All looked at the signal again and gasped in realization.

 **At the lab...**

"Ha! Ha! Ha! We've finally beat those lousy all-stars to the location!" Dr O laughed menacingly as his henchmen got out of the submarine and they are armed with laser cutters and flashlights. "Okay boys. Split up and search the piece of armour! Make haste for time is of the essence!" Obediently, the 20 henchmen split up either solo or pair as Dr O stick with Stanley and they made their way.

While the search begins, the Hopmarine entered a landing bay that just opened up for them and the water level rose up to the centre level of the lab and it surfaced up. With that, the all-stars got out and looked around. "So...where do we get started?" asked Frankie. Hopsalot found a computer nearby and activated it's terminal. Soon enough, the screen showed the entire geography of the lab. "According to the lab, the piece of armour is at the centre of the lab." Hopsalot analysed. "But how do we get there without being discovered by Dr O's henchmen?" asked Edison. "Not to mention we have to go all around the level to reach the location since we're at the right level which is the centre level." added Frankie. Immediately, Hopsalot started keying on the keyboard when the screen showed a tube-like device. "Teleportation Tubes. It allows us to teleport from one place to another. I wonder where we can find such tube?" Hopsalot wondered as all looked around and, "Up there!" CJ pointed out. All looked up to see a tube and right below is a red circle drawn below it. "This must be where we should stand and then, the tube will lift us up and take us there! I first need to key in the location for the tube to take. You guys get ready and we should this one by one." All got the message as Hopsalot went to work. Once the configuration is complete, the tube began it's process as Frankie went up first followed by CJ and Edison since the firefly is small enough to grip onto his partner and finally, Hopsalot.

 **A few seconds later...**

"THUD! THUD! THUD!"

"Ha! What a joyride! Let's go for another round Edison!"

"Yeah! Let's do this CJ!"

"Not now guys. We need to find the piece of armour but where is it?" All looked around. "We're at the right location and yet, it is unknown where it is hidden?" a surprised Frankie exclaimed. Then, Edison noticed a switch and went to it. He pulled it down and one of the walls opened up revealing some picture. All looked at it. "It looks like space to me." said CJ. "Good discovery partner."

"Thanks!" Edison called out as Hopsalot studied the picture further and saw 9 holes. "It appears to be a puzzle."

"How so?" asked Frankie. "The main objective is to find the piece of armour and to do so, we need to find keys to unlock the obstacle which will give us the clue on how we can acquire it or lead us to it." Hopsalot replied. Then, Frankie noticed something else. "Is it just me or is the picture also showing the sun in the centre of it?"

"Ha! You've hit the nail on the head Frankie! It appears to be a picture of the Solar System!" Hopsalot exclaimed as the others stared at the picture. "The solar system is the gravitationally bound system comprising of the sun and the objects which are the planets and the moons that orbit it, either directly or indirectly." Hopsalot defined to the group scientifically. All were impressed learning some new topic as Hopsalot briefed on. "In the system, the planets that orbit around the sun are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Based on the picture, the 9 holes represent a planet each."

"So that means it is a puzzle and if we complete the system, it will lead us to the piece of armour!"

"Right CJ. We'll all split up and find the planets. They all should be around if possible."

"But what if Dr O and his men find us?" Edison's answer was given when Hopsalot took out 3 disc-like devices. "These cloaking discs will be useful as one push on the button will cloak you permanently and pushing it again will reveal yourself." All took the devices and then split up. Frankie and Hopsalot went solo and as for CJ and Edison, they stick together as adventurous partners.

It cuts to the elevators where Hopsalot went into one and it took him to the upper level. He looked around as he walked around. "Every level has many rooms. Each puzzle piece should be hidden in any room on any level." He thought as he heard footsteps and quickly activated his cloaking device. Once he's fully cloaked, he could see Seymour and Sanders passing by as they searched each room. "They must be attempting to look for the piece of armour. Too bad, we already found it first though we need some keys to unlock it out." He thought as once they passed by him, he revealed himself and began searching the rooms.

At the same time at the lower levels, Frankie just entered a room and began searching the place. "Hope I can find something inside." He thought as he searched the drawers when, "Hey! I did find something!" Taking it out, it was the red planet Mars which is a well-designed red orb. Then, 2 shadowy figures entered the room and Frankie gasped and quickly activated his cloaking device in time as Sneedly and Stephan just entered in. They used their flashlights to search the area and after a minute, they left the room. "That was close. Better be stealthy if I'm to avoid being caught." said Frankie as he uncloaked himself and hurried out to the next room.

Meanwhile, CJ and Edison explored the centre level. "Looking for clues and puzzles is like finding treasure. Right Edison?"

"If you use your imagination, then it will work quite well."

"Well, perhaps it may and-Zounds!" Both looked up to see Skipper and Sawyers using laser cutters to cut a hole in the door. "Egads! We got to do something!"

"In here!" The dui went in as, "You heard something?" asked Skipper. "Nothing. Get back to work." Sawyers ordered. "Shut up and give me a hand then!" Skipper replied rudely as they continued on with the cutting.

Inside the room where CJ and Edison just entered to avoid being caught, "It looks like a manager's room." said Edison. "Then our search begins here!" declared CJ. So they began searching the place and soon enough, "Check it out partner!" Edison called out as CJ went to see what he found. "Well, well, well, you killed 2 birds with one stone partner!" CJ commented for Edison found 2 orbs which are the planets Uranus and Neptune. Opening his sling bag, CJ put the orbs in and after that, "Let's move out!" He declared as they left the room and headed to the next one silently as the same henchmen they ran into are still there in the hallway cutting a hole in another room.

At the same time, Hopsalot just entered a room and managed to find 2 orbs which are the planets Jupiter and Saturn. "Both planets in the galaxy are known to be gaseous and large though the only difference between them is that Saturn has rings surrounding it." He stated. He then looked around to check whether he has been followed as he went out of the room looking left and right and heard voices. Then, Stefano and Shannon were seen passing by as both henchmen searched the rooms. Swiftly, Hopsalot cloaked himself as they entered the room he searched. They searched high and low and every nook and cranny but found nothing. "Ugh! To the next room!" Shannon suggested in disgust. "Right..." agreed Stefano dryly as they left. Relived, Hopsalot turned off the cloaking device revealing himself and hurried off.

While the search continues, Frankie walked around and admired the oceanic view of the sea creatures swimming around underwater. "If I lived under the sea, I can enjoy the aquatic view." Then, he heard footsteps and gasped. Behind him, Stanton and Shenton were behind him and Frankie quickly ran but his tail was seen. "Hey! I see something!" Stanton exclaimed. "Then after him or whatever it is!" Shenton ordered as they ran after it. They chased the tail until they caught sight of it entering the storage room. They went inside but found nothing but cardboard boxes stored and toppled onto the side spilling out pellets. "Nothing but junk. Let's go!" said Shenton as he closed the door and the henchmen left but never knew that when closing the door, Frankie was hiding behind the door left open all along. "Nearly got caught. Better move out or else." As Frankie prepared to move out, he tripped over a box and he fell down along with it as it toppled to the side opening up and something rolled out of it. "Hey I recognized it! The planet Earth! Our home planet." Frankie took the orb and moved out.

As for CJ and Edison, they were walking along the hallway when they saw Dr O and Stanley walking by. "Quick! Hide!" They hid by the hallway to their right as Dr O and Stanley walked pass them without notice. "Boss. We've searched almost the areas."

"Good work. We are very close to finding our treasure! Soon, these fools will submit to my authority especially that frog and firefly! I'll make them do all my dirty work as their service to me! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr O laughed menacingly as they moved on. "He never learns." said CJ. "And still the same, old, grumpy snail." added Edison as they hurried off to find some more planet orbs.

Soon, Hopsalot and Frankie bumped into each other. "I found some orbs." Frankie reported. "Nice. Same thing and recently, found Mercury and Venus." Hopsalot added. Then, CJ and Edison finally showed up. "And we just found Pluto." They reported. "Nice! We got the keys and now, back to the centre and through the teleportation tubes."

 **And so...**

"THUD! THUD THUD!"

"Ouch! Back to square one!"

"But with the progress complete!" Hopsalot added to Frankie's lines as all gathered in front of the Solar System picture. "Edison, place some of the planets at the higher ground while we do the sides and lower parts." Immediately, all took out the 9 planet orbs and began placing them onto the picture. Frankie and CJ were putting Jupiter on the large hole while Hopsalot placed Mercury and Venus close and near the sun and Edison flew up to put Neptune onto the hole.

Few minutes later, the entire Solar System is complete. "So...now what?" asked Edison. He got his answer when the planets went into the holes and they closed up. Then, the picture was completely covered by some random wall and then, in the centre, a hole opened up and a glass cylinder rose up and inside the cylinder...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Is the Left Buster Arm! The glass cylinder then rose up again leaving the piece of armour exposed to the group. Seeing this, Frankie took the arm when...

...

...

...

 **"IOOM!"**

All turned to see one of the walls got blown up and then, Dr O and his henchmen marched in. "This is it boys! The last area to find our-" He was silenced upon seeing the all-stars. "Impossible! We reached the location first and yet, they got the armour before us!?" Dr O shrieked in surprise. "Well Doc, you know what they say, the first will the last and the last will be the first!" CJ exclaimed as Dr O felt shame in himself as his anger suddenly became a devious smile. "I was also aware that you'll claim the armour. No wonder it's quiet while me and my boys searched high and low and every nook and cranny for it." That surprised the all-stars. "In that case, NOW!" Dr O shouted as Stanley took out some device and pressed the button. Explosions took place as, "That thing he's holding is a detonator!" Hopsalot exclaimed as Dr O and his henchmen made a run for it. "Hope you guys know how to breath underwater! AHAHAHAHA!" Dr O laughed as the all stars decided to get out of here but not after Hopsalot snatched the armour and they hurried to where the Hopmarine was left at. "We gotta hurry! This lab is being flooded! Though it may be entire flooded, I'm the only one who can breath underwater." CJ exclaimed as they went down the stairs as already, the water level is knee deep. "There it is!" Edison exclaimed as the submarine is already floating on the flood. All got in as Frankie closed the hatch and then, the Hopmarine powered up and escaped as the lab was completely flooded. From a distance in another submarine, "These fools should be gone for good!" Dr O exclaimed as his henchmen operate the sub and then, "Uh boss. You might want to have a look at the monitor." Stanley reported as Dr O looked at monitor and was livid. "Impossible! If they were literally gone for good! We could have returned to the flooded lab and claim the armour! What was I thinking?!" Dr O was so disgusted that none of his henchmen spoke a single word as they departed.

Now in the Hopmarine, "Some armour it is." Frankie exclaimed as Hopsalot showed it to them. It was blue in colour and for some reason, dark blue on 2 components on the armour. The first is on the wrist which appears to be some sort of launcher as there are 3 rectangular holes on it. The second is on the lower arm and it's also a launcher but it has 3 circular holes compared to the rectangular ones. "It seems like these components can shoot projectiles or something." Frankie deduced. "Maybe but when I return to the lab and do an analysis. Perhaps there may be more to it." Hopsalot exclaimed as the Hopmarine made it's way back to JumpStartville.

 **Alright! Despite Dr O attempting to get rid of them and acquire the armour by flooding up the lab, the all-stars had a narrow escape along with it. What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!"**


	6. The Metal Pyramid

**Chapter 6: The Metal Pyramid**

 **Previously, the third piece of armour is now in the hands of Hopsalot and co and they also had a narrow escape when Dr O attempted to flood the lab and trap them for good. Now, to the next piece of armour here they go!**

* * *

 **Unknown location in desert. Egypt. 3:17...**

"It sure looks hot outside."

"When we get inside the Metal Pyramid CJ, it will be really hot. That is why I've asked you guys to wear shoes and gloves for this extraction." Hopsalot stated as he flew the Hopcopter through the desert. Below, the sand is dry and nothing else can be seen except a few scorpions scuttling around. "Why is the location called the Metal Pyramid?" asked Frankie. "According to the background of the location, it's where many hidden tech secrets are stored away which includes the next piece of armour." Hopsalot answered to him. "Speaking of the armour, did you run an analysis on the third one we got from the underwater lab?" asked Edison. "Now that you mentioned it..." Putting the Hopcopter on autopilot, Hopsalot took out some pad and keyed on it. A holographic image of the Left Buster Arm appeared. "Based on the design, it was revealed to have weapons on it. One is a triple disc launcher capable of launching an arsenal of weaponized discs and it's installed on the wrist. The second weapon is a triple rocket launcher capable of firing homing rockets that can pierce and damage anything and it's installed on the lower arm."

"Whoa. Who would have guessed that the battle armour will have weapons." exclaimed CJ as Hopsalot returned to piloting the Hopcopter to their destination

 **Soon enough...**

The Hopcopter reached the Metal Pyramid. It was literally made out of metal as the sun boils down on it. "Good enough to fry an egg on it." Edison chuckled as the helicopter landed on the sand. "A sandstorm is expected to plunge the desert so we need to the get the armour and leave the area to avoid getting caught by it." Hopsalot briefed to the group. All agreed as they began to find a way in. "You are right about one thing Hopsalot."

"What is it CJ?"

"It's really hot and it burns under the boiling sun." CJ exclaimed as already, the group is feeling the heat and sweating at the same time. Frankie leaned back and somehow clicked onto something. Then, a door opened up. "Finally. Inside before we get charred!" said Edison as all entered through the doorway.

 **At the same time...**

On the other side of the Metal Pyramid, "BOOM!" A drill emerged and then, a drilling vehicle. A hatch opened up and Stanley along with Stefano, Sherwin, Spencer, Sheldon and Stephan got out and they are wearing heat protective gloves and boots. Stanley gave them a signal and Sherwin took out a bomb and planted it on the pyramid wall. Once it's ready, "KA-BOOM!"

"We're in boss."

"Good work. Stanley. Move in and secure the piece of armour and this time, make sure you deliberately succeed and thwart off the all-stars!" Dr O ordered from inside the vehicle with the other henchmen working around. "Copy that." Stanley then ordered. "Hey you heard the boss. Smash and grab! Move it!" All obeyed and entered the pyramid.

Now inside, "Outside it's hot but surprising inside, it's cool." Frankie noticed. "C'mon. It's air conditioned that's why." said CJ as all looked around. "So...where should we get started at?" asked Edison. Hopsalot did some deep thinking and then, "Let's just walk around until we can find something that can guide us." They agreed as they began walking forward when, "Click!"

"Did you step on something CJ?"

"Uh...I guess..." He replied when, "VMM!" A holographic map appeared before them and it is projected from above. "How fortunate. The pyramid has 5 levels. On the top is where the armour is stored while the rest of the levels are random storage rooms in which on the first level, 25, second, 16, third, 9 and fourth which is actually 4." Hopsalot explained as the others looked around. "I bet we're in one of the rooms. Right?"

"Exactly Frankie and to get access to the next level. We need to search for an elevator and they are located at the rooms at the corner of the pyramid."

"That means we need to split up and use the corner elevators and explore the areas covering more ground for us to reach the piece of armour right?"

"Right CJ and I was gonna say the same thing..." So the group split up as Hopsalot and Frankie went left and CJ and Edison went right but before that, "Hey guys. I almost forgot. Catch!" Hopsalot threw a walkie-talkie to CJ and as he caught it. "We to keep each other updated on what's going on."

"Understood. See you at the top." They made their way but first, "Seems like we need to do some problem solving." Frankie groaned as Hopsalot looked at the screen of the terminal.

 **Which of the following plants eat living things?**

 **1) Cactus**  
 **2) Venus Flytrap**  
 **3) Dandelion**  
 **4) Sunflower**

"Instead of typing out the answer, we need to choose one out of the 4 options given out." Hopsalot explained. "It's just like a Multiple Choice Question if you ask me." said Frankie as Hopsalot studied the question. Then, he tapped on Option 2 and a green tick appeared on screen and, "WHRRR!" The sound of the door opening up was heard and pleased, the duo entered the next room.

On their right, CJ and Edison too came across a terminal and a question.

 **What is the name of the process when solid turns into gas?**

 **1) Solidification**  
 **2) Ionization**  
 **3) Vaporization**  
 **4) Sublimation**

"That's easy!" Edison flew to the terminal and tapped on Option 3 when, "VMMM!"

"Oh great partner. You tapped on the wrong answer and now, I'm trapped in some shield projected from nowhere." CJ groaned as Edison stared at CJ. "Well, if you're so smart, then what's the answer?" CJ did a bit of thinking and then, "Tap on Option 4." The firefly got the message and tapped on it. Instantly, the door opened up and the shield trapping CJ was deactivated. "Good. Let's move on." He stated as they entered the next room.

At the next room to the left, "Looks pretty empty." said Frankie as he began sniffing at the walls and then, "Hey, what will happen if I press onto this hidden button. Pressing it, the wall to their right opened up and it revealed, "So much advanced technology!" Hopsalot exclaimed as they could see mnay of the gizmos and gimmicks in the glass case. Then, "How about we head to the terminal and check out what they have for us in store."

"Sure." They went there and saw the question on the screen.

 **An acute angle** **represents** **what degree?**

 **1) 45 degree  
** **2) 90 degree  
** **3) 180 degree  
** **4) 360 degree**

"Hmmm..." Hopsalot put on his thinking cap for a few seconds and then, "What will happen if you tap Option 2?"

"It's not the right answer Frankie because the 90 degree angle is represented by the right angle."

"Okay..." As a few more seconds passed by, "Okay, I thought of it." Hopsalot pressed Option 1 and the door opened up. "And now, we found the elevator!" Frankie exclaimed as they ran to it only to stop to see another terminal but it looks different from the ones they encountered just now and at the entrance and also, it has a question on the screen.

 **Correct the following sentence. The cows was in the field.**

"Eleanor would be interested to solve the question but still, we can handle that." Frankie then typed out the answer.

 **The cows were in the field.**

Once it's done, the elevator opened up and, "Onto the second level!" Frankie cheered as the duo got in. Inside, "It's going up diagonally." Hopsalot noticed as it went on.

Now back at the 1st level, CJ and Edison just came across the terminal and read the question.

 **Which of the following countries is not part of Europe?**

 **1) France  
2) Luxembourg  
3) South Korea  
4) Austria**

"Let me answer the question this time." CJ assured as he looked at the question for a moment. Then, he took out a map which shows the continents of the earth. "For reference." He stated as he studied the map and then, kept it and tapped on Option 3. The door opened and the adventurous duo came across the elevator. "And a terminal which looks different from the ones we came across when we stepped into this metal structure." Edison stated as CJ read the question on screen.

 **Correct the following sentence. My dogs is in the garden.**

"I think the question doesn't make sense." said Edison. "But the sentence it mentioned apparently doesn't make any sense at all." CJ corrected. "Oh. I guess I didn't read it properly. My bad." admitted the firefly as CJ went to type out the answer

 **My dogs are in the garden**

Soon, the elevator opened up and as it took them up diagonally, "Hopsalot to CJ, do you read me?"

"Yeah I read you. We just reached the second level."

"Nice. We just got started on another question to solve and just to let you know, the elevator in the second level is located in the hallway between our current positions."

"I see. Well, see at the rendezvous point."

While this was happening, opposite them, "Hurry up Sherwin. We don't have all day!"

"I'm working fast to cut through the thick metal Stanley!" Soon enough, "CLANG!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH! My foot!" Stefano winced in pain while the rest laughed at his misfortune. After that, Spencer fired a grappling hook from a grappling gun which attached itself onto the ceiling of the second level and the henchmen began scaling up the rope and to the next level.

Back there, CJ and Edison looked around. "Are those energy weapons displayed in these glass casings?"

"Probably." They looked around a bit to see weapons of different sizes and designs as they came across a terminal and a question.

 **What is the name of an electrical measuring device that measures voltage?**

 **1) Voltmeter  
2) Ammeter  
3) Switch  
4) Circuit Breaker**

"I see a clue in the question and I will answer it." Edison confidently flew and tapped on Option 1 and access was granted to them. "Now this time, you got it right." CJ commented as they entered the next room.

At the same time, "Let's have a look." Hopsalot studied the question while Frankie just looked around at more gadgets in display. "So many secrets kept in this pyramid..." He noticed as it cuts to Hopsalot attempting the question.

 **Bats belong to which category of the animal groups?**

 **1) Mammals**  
 **2) Birds**  
 **3) Fishes**  
 **4) Insects**

"I remember reading a book about bats..." Hopsalot recalled. So he tapped Option 1 and they got access. "Why is Option 1 the answer?" asked Frankie.

"Because according to it's biology, bats may have wings and can fly like birds but they don't have feathers and thus, are classified as mammals."

"Okay..." As the duo entered the next room and approach the terminal, "I have a feeling that we are near the rendezvous point." Frankie thought to himself as he waited for Hopsalot to solve a math problem. Once he got the answer, the door opened and right in front of them, "Hey! We just got there in time!"

"You said it CJ!" Both duos met up as they turned to see the elevator with the terminal beside it with a question prepared for them.

 **Correct the following sentence. Waiter, I would like some chops of lamb and pork.**

"This should be a trick question." said Hopsalot. "Why so?" asked CJ. "Look carefully. How many errors do you see?" CJ looked carefully. "If it's a normal person, he may see one but looking closely enough, you see 2."

"Exactly. And now, to for some editing." Hopsalot got to work and typed out the answer.

 **Waiter, I would like some lamb chops and pork chops.**

With the answer decoded, the elevator opened up and all entered in as it took them up to the 3rd level.

Soon enough, "We're halfway through and it gets smaller in every level we go to." Edison noticed. "Yeah. Seems strange but sounds adventurous!" CJ cheered. "So, how do we get to the fourth level?" asked Frankie. "If I recall, it's located at the centre room but we have to go through the same ordeal."

"And for some reason, the door to the front has some sort of laser blocking it." Edison added as all looked in front to see it. "Egads! It appears we have to go the long way."

"And at the same time, split up to cover more ground."

"Boy, this adventure is a long and tiring one..." CJ exclaimed as they split up with their respective partners. At the door to the left, Hopsalot and Frankie ran into the terminal and a question.

 **The time is 1pm. Time passed for 30 minutes but the minute hand is turned 45 minutes back and after 15 minutes had passed, the minute hand is moved 15 minutes forward and after 40 minutes, it is moved 20 minutes back. What is the current time?**

 **1) 4:45pm  
2) 11:55am  
3) 2:25pm  
4) 2:35pm**

"Literally speaking, it's not 1pm."

"Of course it isn't. Time sure can be confusing especially when used in the math subject." Hopsalot then took out his phone and started using the time to calculate for the question. Soon enough, "Got it." He tapped Option 4 which was successful. At the same time, CJ and Edison are reading the question on the screen of the terminal.

 **How many emperors does the Qin Dynasty have in their reign?**

 **1) 3  
** **2) 5  
3) 7  
4) 9**

"Uh...I am slightly not familiar with Chinese history." said Edison. "But I'll just guess the answer."

"Wait, didn't you recall that..." Ignoring CJ, Edison flew and tapped on Option 1 and somehow, "Okay...that was surprising..." CJ stammered but they moved on.

As for Hopsalot and Frankie, they were seen preparing to head north but first need to work on the question in the screen of the terminal.

 **Which of the following is a dairy product?**

 **1) Lime  
2) Steak  
3) Cheese  
4) Donut**

"Leave that to me." Frankie cracked his fingers and tapped Option 3. "Nice one." Hopsalot cheered as they moved north to the next room. Opposite them, "Okay...let's see..." CJ and Edison analysed the question.

 **Which of the following colours are not part of the rainbow?**

 **1) Green  
2) Pink  
3) Red  
4) Yellow**

"I recall seeing a rainbow and memorized the colours. Therefore..." CJ pressed Option 2 and, "Eureka! We got it! Let's move!" They hurried through the door to the next room as now, Hopsalot and Frankie are near to the rendezvous point as, "I contacted CJ and Edison, they're meeting up with us soon."

"Then, let's hurry Hops." Frankie suggested as they approach the terminal.

 **Historically, the war between 2 policies which USA and USSR had adapted and had conflict about is known as what?**

 **1) The 6 Day War  
2) The Cold War  
3) The French Revolution  
4) The Korean War**

"This may take some time for us to brainstorm on." said Hopsalot as they stared at the question. Somehow, CJ and Edison had the same problem that may take some time also.

 **Roll 1 dice and you get 3. Roll 2 die and you get 2 sixes. Roll 3 die and you get 1, 3 and 5. Roll 4 die and you get 2 twos and 2 fours. Roll 5 die and you get 2 threes, 2 fives and 1 six. Roll 6 die and you get 3 fours, 2 ones and a 2. What is the total number calculated from all the dice results?**

 **1) 21  
2) 29  
3) 62  
4) 74**

"If we have a calculator, it could be a lot easier to solve this with less time and effort." said CJ as Edison flew around and then, leaned onto a wall and, "CLICK!" A small portion of it was pressed and in the centre of the room, a hole opened up and a pillar rose up and on it is, "A calculator! Now it gets easier!" CJ took it and got to work as opposite them. "Hmmm...what will happen if..." Frankie tapped Option 1 and, "VMMM!"

"Uh, Frankie. I'm trapped in some sort of ray shield." Hopsalot exclaimed. "Oops. Okay, let me try again." Frankie tapped Option 4 and somehow, the ray shield became smaller around Hopsalot as, "Uh, oh. It appears that the shield is electrically deadly. One more wrong answer and I'm toast."

"Okay! Let me do something!" Frankie focused harder and then closing his eyes. He tapped on the answer and soon enough, the sound of the ray shield being turned off and the door opening up was heard. "That was close. Tapping Option 1 was the right one." Hopsalot stated as they entered and at the same time, the door in front of them opened up and CJ and Edison emerged. "I knew using the calculator was worth it to tap Option 4."

"I know right partner?" Then, they saw the others. "So we meet up and ready to go!"

"Yeah CJ!" Frankie cheered. Now the elevator is in the centre of the room and all they need to do is answer another question on the terminal to gin access to the next level.

 **Correct the following sentence. A mind were an terrible things to waste**

"Seems like a saying or something." said Frankie. "Wait, it's not a sentence? But the question says it's a sentence." CJ exclaimed. "But it seems like a saying!" Frankie protested. "But it says correct the following sentence not correct the following saying!" CJ argued. "Then it's the question's fault!" Frankie argued back. "Seriously! It doesn't matter how the question goes!" While they are arguing, Hopsalot without hesitation got to work and soon enough cracked it

 **A mind is a terrible thing to waste**

Soon enough, the elevator is operational and, "If you're done arguing. Get inside." Immediately, CJ and Frankie heard it and ran in as the elevator took them up and as it happened, a hole was cut and a grappling hook was fired latching onto the ceiling. "Hurry boys! We're halfway through and near the treasure!" Stanley called out reeling up as the other henchmen too reeled up and got to work as Sherwin began cutting another hole in the ceiling.

Now it cuts to the elevator doors opening up to all 4 directions. "And there are 3 red lights and one green light lighting up in the hallway." Edison added. "Only one reason why..." Immediately, Hopsalot ran through the green lighted hallway as the others followed behind. They stopped to see 2 directions with a red and green light lighting up on a hallway each. Taking the same colour lighted path, they soon found themselves in a room with a terminal but it has a large, flat screen and beside it is, "Uh...I don't have a clue on what that is." Edison stated. Hopsalot examined the machine at the corner. "It appears to be designed for teleportation to the top of the pyramid." Then, they saw a sign that will give them the clues to the final level.

 **Answer 3 abbreviation questions right in 10 seconds but one of them wrong or out of time and the process resets.**

With interest, Hopsalot looked at the terminal and pressed the 'start' button and it began.

 **Question 1: GPS**

"Type Global Position System!" Frankie suggested. Typing it, a 'ding' sound was heard and all cheered as it goes on.

 **Question 2: CQC**

"I remember seeing Casey do close quarters combat on some superpowered rats back then." CJ recalled. "But that wasn't part of the-"

"Hold on. CJ gave me the answer." With 5 seconds left, Hopsalot keyed in the answer and, "DING!"

"Yeah!" All cheered as the final question was revealed.

 **Question 3: ADHD**

"Uh...that looks difficult." said Edison. "I agree." said CJ. "No time to waste! 7 seconds left!" Frankie exclaimed as Hopsalot stared at it for a moment. Then, he furiously typed out. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. And as he pressed 'Enter'. The timer that reached 1 second stopped and, "DING!" All gasped and, "Hooray!" All cheered as the glass tube's door opened up and all entered. "Ready?" asked Hopsalot. All nodded as he pressed the button, "Teleport" and, "VMMM!"

 **Instantly...**

"VMMM!"

"So quick!" CJ exclaimed as, "Look! In the centre of the room! In that glass casing!" Frankie exclaimed. All looked at what's in the glass casing display and it's...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Right Buster Arm!" Hopsalot exclaimed as CJ removed the glass and took the piece of armour. It is similar to it's counterpart except the weapon designs are first, a four barrelled shooter on the wrist and on the lower arm, is a twin-hook shooter installed on it. As all examined the armour, they never notice a hole being cut and then, "HWANG!" All heard it and then, "Surprise!" Stanley greeted as he and the other henchmen who were with him emerged and seeing the armour, Stanley snatched it away but Hopsalot grabbed it and soon enough, both parties are in a tug-of-war as both sides pulled the armour to their side left to right and vice versa. "Let go you meddlers!" Stanley ordered. "No you let go you cowardly thieves!" CJ ordered. As the pulling continues, "Guys. Let go."

"What? Hopsalot! But the armour..." Then, as the all-stars began reasoning with him, "PWANG!"

"CRASH!" All turned to see the knocked out henchmen and, "On second thought we could have noticed it better." said Edison. "Quickly! We must leave this place before they gain conscious!" Hopsalot suggested. So all were teleported back to the fourth level and then, made their way down and out of the pyramid with the piece of armour.

Once they are out. "Good to be out and with the shoes that protect us from the heated sand." said CJ. "Yeah. Now we need to head back. The sandstorm's arriving in a few minutes." Hopsalot stated. Without a do, all boarded the Hopcopter and it hovered out of the area.

 **Seems like the all-stars got half of the pieces of armour and they still have a long way to go to acquire the other half to assemble the battle armour before Dr O can get his slime on them. Chapter 7 updating soon...**


	7. The Dome Gardens

**Chapter 7: The Dome Gardens**

 **Previously, the all-stars climbed 5 levels to get the piece of armour in a metallic pyramid without a problem despite Dr O's interference via his henchmen but still, success. Now onto the next piece of armour they go!**

* * *

After travelling to Egypt, the group went home and rested except Hopsalot who just got started in scanning the Right Buster Arm. "Just like the Left Buster Arm, it also has weapons which consist of first, a quadruple laser cannon installed on the wrist and a twin grappling hook launcher installed on the lower arm and it's designed to scale up great heights and can attached onto anything to reel in. Very useful..." After the scan, he placed the piece of armour with the other pieces he and the others found back at the locations they went. "4 more pieces and I can fully piece them together to see what it looks like!" He thought as he went to the computer and input some data. Soon enough, a picture of a glass dome covering some garden appeared. "Next stop. The Dome Gardens located in the Netherlands! Time to contact the others for another extraction."

 **And so...**

The Hopcopter hovered past the windmills and tulips. There were even some sheep grazing in the pastures. "What kind of garden will we see once we entered into the dome?" asked Frankie. "You'll find out soon enough." Hopsalot assured to him as it hovered on until, "Is that the place?"

"That's right Edison. Time to land." The Hopcopter landed in front of the place and once it's done, all got out and headed to the entrance.

At the entrance, "The door is like those vaults that keeps all the money in the bank." Edison exclaimed. "And we need to turn the knob of the door to get a combination that will enable us access." added CJ. Hopsalot analysed the lock for it has pictures of shapes and then, noticed a button. He pressed it and a holographic message flashed out in sequence. "Square, Cylinder, Triangle, Cube, Oval, Diamond, Sphere, Circle, Rectangle and Cone. Guys. This should the combination to unlock the door!" Edison pointed out. So Hopsalot got to work and began with the first 3 shapes. "Flash it again." Edison pressed the button and quickly, Hopsalot studied it and keyed in the next 4 numbers. Then, "I remember the last 3." CJ gave him a hand once he got it right. "Here goes nothing." He pressed the 'enter' button in the centre of the lock and, "CLICK! WHIRRR!" The door opened up and all entered the garden to begin the extraction.

Now inside, "It appears to be large and...

...

...

...

"Guys. Stand on top of your shoulders." Immediately, Frankie picked Hopsalot and had him stand on his shoulders. CJ hopped up and landed right on Hopsalot's shoulder and had clear view. After a few minutes, they jumped off and, "So what do you see?" asked Edison. "This garden is a maze garden and the piece of armour is at the centre of the garden."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure Frankie. I saw a large area in the centre so in my opinion, the piece of armour is located there."

"Okay then, I trust your instincts CJ. Now, he's hop to it guys." Hopsalot started off as the others followed him.

First, they headed straight but, "A fork in the road." Frankie exclaimed. CJ looked at it. "We go left."

"You sure about this?"

"Trust me. My sense of direction is strong since I'm an experienced adventurer." So all followed CJ as they went south, west, north, east and so on.

Later, "Egads! A gate with some sort of puzzle!" CJ exclaimed as Hopsalot went to have a look. It was a science question with a diagram of something circular and it has 3 blanks which pointed at the part of it. "That, is a cell." Edison stated. "Right, and we need to label the parts of it." added Frankie. Hopsalot then looked around and saw something on the left hedge. He removed off the leaves and twigs and 3 signs were hidden behind them. "Matching time." said the rabbit as he looked at the diagram and the 3 signs analysing them thoroughly. "Okay, the membrane goes here." He put the sign on the space that links the outside of the diagram. After that, the nucleus is at the centre. So therefore..." He put the sign on the space linking the part of the diagram. "And finally, the cytoplasm is the jelly-like substance inside the cell." He put the sign on the space linking to the inside of the cell. "Okay...nothing's happening." said Frankie. "Oh yeah. This should do the trick." Hopsalot pressed the signs hard and they fit in and the letters glowed green. The same goes for the other 2 and, "WHIRRR!"

"Access granted. Now, the adventure continues!" CJ exclaimed as they went north, encountered a fork in the maze, turned left, another fork, turn left, dead end, retraced back and then, another dead end. "Seriously?" CJ exclaimed. "How many more dead ends must we run into?"

"Never mind, let's head back to where we first met the fork and then, head right." Edison suggested. All agreed as they did retrace back and went right and then, south, east, north, east, fork in the maze, west, north, east and there, "Another gate with a diagram on it." Frankie exclaimed. The diagram is a electrical circuit with 3 spaces linking to 3 electrical devices and at the same time, "I found some more clues to it." Frankie removed the leaves and twigs on the right side of the hedge and there, 5 signs are there. "Each sign reads, Ammeter, Voltmeter, Resistor, Battery and Switch." Hopsalot then studied the diagram and the signs as, "Okay, the battery and voltmeter goes here and here." He placed the battery sign on the space linking to the symbol of the battery with the positive and negative terminals and the voltmeter on another space linking to the symbol that has a letter 'V' on it. "Next is the resistor." Hopsalot then placed it on a space linking to the symbol that has jagged lines. Then, he placed the ammeter on the space linked to the symbol that has an 'A' in a circle and the switch linked to the line between 2 dots. Once all the signs are placed, Hopsalot pressed them down and they glowed green and, "WHIRRR!"

"Alright! The Math Whiz has done it! Or should I say, Science Whiz?" Frankie complimented. "You can use both whizzes to describe me." Hopsalot replied as they continued on.

Later, after going through 4 directions randomly, "How much more to the piece of armour?" asked Hopsalot. Edison flew up a bit. "We are west to it so we are near."

"And I wonder why you never flew through the maze to reach it?"

"Partner. If I do that, how will you guys get there in time?"

"Good point partner." And after a while, they ran into another gate with a diagram on it. "But it looks really different." said Edison. True. It shows 3 spaces that totals up to the number 30. "3 numbers to calculate to it. Hmmm..." Hopsalot stepped forth and felt something. "A box?" He picked it up and inside are 8 balls that are all odd numbers ranging from 1 to 15. "3 numbers are needed to calculate it. Let's hop to it." So they began fitting in the balls onto the circular spaces to connect the answer.

 **Later...**

"This is not working right!" Frankie exclaimed. "It is impossible to add up the odd numbers to get the even number!"

"Makes sense." said CJ. Edison nodded in agreement when, "It makes sense." All turned to Hopsalot. "Look at the number 9. If I flip it upside down. You get what?" All were speechless as he flipped it down and the 9 became a 6. As a result, Hopsalot solved it by using the 6 flipped over from 9, 11 and 13 and he exactly matched them to get 30! The number even glowed green and, "WHIRRR!"

"Learn to go deeper and see the glass half full." Hopsalot advised them. They didn't say anything but they are quite impressed by his wisdom and intelligence as they continued on.

 **After a while...**

"At last. We are one step away from the piece of armour." CJ stated. It cuts to them outside a gate which is the last one. "And it's a memory game." added Edison as the gate has 36 squares and when he touches one, it glowed revealing an SI unit which is kg. "Which stands for kilograms." added Hopsalot. Correct he is as Edison tapped the second square which revealed 'A'. "I recognize that! It's from the circuit diagram in the second gate!" Frankie exclaimed and soon enough, both units glowed red and they faded away. "It's not a match partner." CJ stated. "I know. I was just testing it." After that, Frankie gave it a try and managed to match 2 squares that had a 'K' on it and they glowed green. "And it represents Kelvin. SI unit for temperature." Hopsalot explained. Very scientific of him as he went next and got a wrong match but in the next one, he matched 2 'V's that represent voltage and it glowed green. '16 pairs left." said CJ as he went next and after 3 wrong matches, he finally matched 2 'm' which stands for metres. And then, Edison easily matched 2 'cm' which stands for centimetres. Then, Frankie made a wrong match but soon, got a right one for 'l' which stands for litres. Hopsalot then made 2 matches which have the SI units, mm for millimetres and ml for millilitres. CJ then matched one for grams aka g. "So far, 8 are matched. 10 more to go." CJ stated as he matched the same 2 SI units that Edison tapped into and got them right. As for Edison, he got 2 wrong matches until, he matched a pair for ohm and another pair for charge aka C. After that, Hopsalot matched for Newton aka N and then, Frankie went next but got a wrong one and then, managed to get a right one for, F which represents force. CJ then matched Pascal aka P which also represents pressure and then, Edison matched a wrong one and then, got the right one for s which is seconds. Finally, Hopsalot finished it with min for minute and hr for hour.

As all gazed upon the glowing symbol and SI unit puzzle, "WHIRRR!"

"There it is!" CJ exclaimed as all entered only to find a white 'X' on the ground. "X marks the spot! I knew something like this would appear and that is why I came prepared!" CJ put down his backpack which he has been bringing along ever since they started finding the pieces of armour and dug through it. Soon enough, "Here it is!" A shovel is on his hand and he began digging the spot. "I'll help!" Frankie then stared digging with his paws. "It's like finding a good spot to bury my bones!" He stated as the dog and frog dug down and through.

 **3 minutes later...**

"Is it pretty deep?" asked Hopsalot. "We're still digging. Hold on! We'll-"

"CLUNK!"

"I hit something!" It took another 2 minutes and soon enough, Frankie and CJ emerged from the hole with a rectangular metal box. Once the dirt is cleaned off, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" All were excited as Hopsalot prepared to open the box. He unattached the clips and opened the box and inside is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Left Booster Leg!" Hopsalot exclaimed as he took out the armoured leg which is a mixture of white and blue and it has spikes on the feet. It even has some booster device on the back of the armour. "Hmmm...looks pretty decent. Can I try wearing it?" asked CJ. Hopsalot passed it to him and he put it on. "Looks pretty loose but it's working in good condition." He then removed it and passed it back to Hopsalot.

While this was happening, a rumbling sound can be heard. "What was that?" asked Frankie. He got his answer as a drill emerged in front of them. It then was revealed to be a drilling tank! Then, a net shooter appeared from the tank and launched a net capturing the all stars! "Ha! Ha! Ha! Missed me?"

"No Dr O! Not even an inch!"

"Oh too bad. I'll be taking my prize!" The intercom voice then ended and from the hatch, Dr O and Stanley emerged and went to the netted group and snatched the leg armour. "Perfect. This time, no one will stop us!" Dr O laughed menacingly as he and Stanley started dancing around. But never knew that, the all stars are removing the net off them and quietly, "FWIP!"

"AGH!" The villain and henchman were now netted as the all stars took the piece of armour and darted off as Stanley removed the net and, "You fool! Why is it that the nets have no attaching stuff on their ends?"

"What attaching stuff? You only asked us to make the nets but never mentioned what kind of net to make."

"Ugh! Back in the tank and get them!" So they got back in and they charged through the maze garden.

Already, Hopsalot and co were fleeing as the sound of a drill can be heard, "IS he on our tail?" asked Edison, "R-R-RUMBLE!" The drill tank emerged drilling to the left and facing the group. "There is no escape for you! Surrender or feel my wrath!" The intercom voice of Dr O boomed. Instead, the group retraced back and the drill tank pursued them. "I hope we don't run into dead ends!" CJ panicked. "For Dr O, he'll cut through anything!" Frankie exclaimed. "And we'll use that to our advantage!" Hopsalot was right for the chase went around the maze garden thus shredding up the hedges and for some reason, "There's the way out!" Edison called out. "And he's hot on out tail!" Frankie added as the drill tank charged towards them. "Full speed ahead!" Dr O's intercom voice boomed as the all stars ran and soon enough, exited the Dome Gardens. "We made it!" CJ cheered. Then, "CRASH!"

"Ha! The drill tank can't fit through the entrance out!" He added as from the vehicle, "DRAT! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" The voice boomed as the drill tank tried to cut through but it was really stuck. "We better leave before he attempts another way to steal the piece of armour." Hopsalot suggested. All agreed as they hurried to the Hopcopter and once, it's powered, it hovered out while the drill tank remains stuck and the drill continues drilling rapidly.

 **Oh man, what an adventure in a maze garden. The all stars got out alive and with the piece of armour. Will it happen again in the next chapter? Will the villainous Dr O continue to foil their plans and have the armour for himself Wait and see!**


	8. The Cubic Vault

**Chapter 8: The Cubic Vault**

 **Previously, the all-stars acquired another piece of armour in the Dome Gardens which was later shredded by Dr O's drill tank when pursuing them. However, he was outsmarted and stuck while the all-stars escaped. Now, they moved on to the next piece of armour**

* * *

 **Texas. 4:23pm**

Hovering above the state, the Hopcopter passed by the landscape and livestock that are grazing in the fields, "According to the data, the next piece of armour is in a place known as the Cubic Vault." Hopsalot briefed the group. "Another storage facility? Looks the same as the Metal Pyramid."

"Differences is that the Metal Pyramid stores away advanced technology while the Cubic Vault stores away the latest technology that is highly classified as experimental or prototype." Hopsalot explained to Frankie as the Hopcopter continues to hover to the location.

Soon enough, the helicopter has entered the desert and then, "Hey! There's a floating cube floating above ground! Is this the place?" Upon hearing Edison's words, all took a peek and, "Oh yeah. We sure found it." said Hopsalot. "I wonder why it is floating above?" asked CJ. Hopsalot checked the scanners and, "It appears to be supported by 4 devices called, "Gravity Stabilizers."

"I see." CJ then looked at the cube and noticed something. "Uh guys. Is that a drill tank?" All took a peek and gasped. "Oh no! He beat us to the location first!" Frankie exclaimed. "Well, he has finally done it." added Edison. "No matter, we'll beat them to the piece of armour!" Hopsalot assured to them as he landed the Hopcopter near the vault and all got out and headed to it.

When they arrived, "So how do we get in?" asked CJ. "Look up." Frankie exclaimed. All looked up and there's a square hole above them. "But it's so high! Nothing can reach it!" Edison exclaimed back. All looked around when Hopsalot stepped on something. "CLICK!"

"WHIRRR!" A hidden platform instantly, was activated and it started to rise up. "Quick! Get onto it!" He called out as he and Frankie ran and grabbed onto it. Edison just flew and, "Hey! Has anyone seen CJ?" All looked around when, "THUD!"

"I sure hopped to it!" The frog exclaimed. "That, was my catchphrase."

"Oh come on Hopsalot. Frogs and rabbits hop as their way of movement."

"True. But it's still my catchphrase so remember that."

"Fine then." The platform continued to rise until it entered the cube.

 **Inside the Cubic Vault...**

Once all are in, "Oh man. So much holographic fields!" Frankie exclaimed as they looked around to see much high tech being stored in some shelf and they are all sealed by the holographic fields. "Is there a map to find the piece of armour?" asked Edison. All looked around the vast room until, "Up there!" All looked up and, "At the centre of the room. We may have to find a way around and through the vault. The only passage is at the centre level and through the left or right access points." Hopsalot analysed. "Not to mention that one level has 25 rooms so in total, 125 rooms! Now that's a lot!" Frankie exclaimed. "Then we don't have much time. Dr O and his 20 henchmen may be ahead of us but we'll catch up!" Hopsalot assured to the group. All agreed and they headed straight to a room but it was sealed by a holographic field. "There's a math question beside the door." CJ noticed. So all went to have a look.

 **1, 2, 6, 24, 120, 720, ?**

"Some math problem..." Hopsalot studied the sequence for a moment. Then, "Typing the answer based on the multiplication of numbers..." He murmured as he keyed in, "5040". The holographic field then dissipated. "Nice. But how did you solve it?"

"In the sequence, the first number is multiplied in the ascending order starting with 2 and so on." Hopsalot explained to Frankie as they entered the next room but, "Oh no!" They exclaimed. In front of them, 3 of the doors were blocked by debris. "I got a bad feeling Dr O is trying to slow us down."

"That also explains why when we first entered the vault, the doors to our left and right were sealed off." Edison added for CJ. All then turned behind and saw it. "This is not good. How are we gonna move to the next level?" Frankie wondered as all looked around. Then, "Guys. Find a hidden switch." Hopsalot ordered. "Excuse me?" asked a confused Frankie. "Just look around the floor and use your feet." Hopsalot explained clearly. All were still confused but they did as told as they began tapping the floor around the room.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Found it?" asked Hopsalot. "Nope. Didn't feel a thing beneath my feet." CJ reported. Then, "CLICK!"

"Okay, now I feel it." A platform in the centre of the floor began to rise up. So all got onto it and they entered the next level.

Soon enough...

Upon reaching the second level, they found themselves in a room with 3 sealed entrances but one from behind is accessible except there is a math problem to solve on the terminal.

 **15, 7, 1, -3,?**

"Now they have some negative numbers. I'll get to it." Hopsalot began keying in the answer and in a short time, he keyed in, "-5" and the field dissipated. "That was quick." said Frankie as they came across another 2 sealed entrances but there's one to their right that was still protected by the holographic field. "Plus, another of those terminals with the question that has a sequence." added Edison as they all went to have a look.

 **A, C, F, J, O,?**

"I'm confused." Frankie stated scratching his head a bit. "Riddles and puzzles sure are confusing but this sequence is more confusing than I thought." said Hopsalot. Then, he thought of something. "Hey guys. The alphabet has 26 letters right?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"This sequence has been solved!" Hopsalot then typed the letter U and, "VMMM!"

"The way is clear!" Edison exclaimed. "Cool. How did know of this?" asked CJ.

"Simple. the sequence is in addition in ascending order based on the alphabet from A to Z but they skip some letters in the ascending order in numbers."

"Looks confusing but at least you got it." He replied as they headed left and straight until, "Uh-oh, all the entrances in this room are sealed." Frankie exclaimed. "Then check for any switch on the floor or on the wall." All got the message as they began tapping around the room.

A few minutes later, Edison felt it and a platform rose from the ground in the centre of the floor and all got onto to it.

Later, it reached it's destination. "Uh guys, we must have missed a level." Frankie noticed. All gasped. "So what level are we in?"

"The 4th level CJ. We need to get down to the 3rd level. It's where the piece of armour is!" Hopsalot stated. Then, they heard muffled explosion above them. Frankie sniffed a bit. "He's above us."

It cuts to the 5th level where, "Nope! Not inside! Okay, seal 2 of the entrances and leave one for us to pass through!" Dr O ordered as Sanchez and Shammus planted some C4 explosives on one entrance while Sanford and Stephan planted some on the other entrance. Once it's done, they hurried away as Dr O nodded and Skipper snickered and clicked on a detonator he's holding and explosions took place. "Good. Move on!" Dr O ordered as the whole army went into the next room and began searching around the technology for the piece of armour. "Hey boss. You sure it's a good plan to seal some of the entrances?"

"Of course it's a good plan Stanley. We get the armour and we get out of here through the entrances that aren't sealed."

"But what if those JumpStart All-Stars got it first?"

"Then we give chase and even if they run around, they can't escape from us due to the sealed entrances which will block off and deny passage for them! It's a wicked and perfect plan that can guarantee us victory! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Dr O laughed menacingly as Stanley joined him while the other henchmen continued searching until, "Boss, there's no armour inside." Sampson reported. "Okay then, ready the explosives and prepare to move out!"

Now back to the all-stars, after exploring 3 rooms straight from their position and admiring some of the latest technology in the displays on the wall, "Okay, we never came across any terminal." said Edison. "But we came across some sealed entrances." said CJ. "What is Dr O latest scheme in all those sealing off the entrances?"

"Like what CJ said before, he's slowing us down so that they can reach the piece of armour first before us." Hopsalot can tell as they entered the next room to their left and there, "Finally, a terminal to challenge us!" CJ exclaimed as they all went to check it out.

 **Name 5 species of spiders**

"Spiders? I've seen many of those in our adventures." Edison stated. "Right partner. Hopsalot, leave that to us."

"Alright." CJ and Edison got to work as they began discussing and typing out the answers as they worked on it.

Soon enough, "Alright guys, have a look." Hopsalot and Frankie took a peek at their work.

 **Tarantula**  
 **Black Widow**  
 **Wolf Spider**  
 **Jumping Spider**  
 **Trapdoor Spider**

"You sure they're the right answers?"

"Wanna find out Frankie. Enter!" Edison entered and, "VMMM!"

"Whoa..." Frankie was impressed as they entered the next room and there, "More sealed entrances!" Frankie exclaimed. "And a moving platform that is going down!" Edison added. "But how is that possible partner?" asked CJ. "Because you're stepping on the switch CJ." Hopsalot answered. He looked down and, "Zounds! I never expected that!"

"Well then, to the platform!" All got onto it as it took them down to the right level.

At last, they are at the 3rd level. "Now, we need to find the area where the piece of armour is kept." Hopsalot stated. "Okay then. Forward!" CJ declared pointing straight. All headed straight and came across a destroyed terminal. "It looks like they're here." said Hopsalot. "And that explains why they are able to get access to the rooms in the vault!" CJ exclaimed. After that, all headed right and then, straight on through 3 rooms and then, "Looks like I see something ahead of us." Hopsalot and co made their way there straight and as they got close enough, "There is something across the room but it's sealed with a holographic field." He added as they came across a terminal.

 **Name 5 precious stones regardless of type.**

"There are some I remember back in our adventures." CJ recalled. "Oh yeah, even some of the artefacts, relics and treasure we found are made out of the precious stones." Edison recalled too. "Guess we'll leave it to you explorers." said Hopsalot. So CJ and Edison got to work while Hopsalot and Frankie walked around to have a look at more of the high tech stuff. "How come we can't get our hands on them since they are shielded with holographic tech?"

"Easy Frankie. Like I said before, all are classified to be prototypes or experimental and another reason is because there is no key to disable the field."

"It appears only one person has all the keys..."

"Yeah...I know..."

As they waited, "Oh yeah! Sapphire, Ruby, Jade, Topaz and Emerald and enter!" CJ ordered. Edison pressed the key and, "VMMM!"

"There you go Hops, it's right inside the rectangular glass casing." Edison told him. Hopsalot took a look and right inside the casing, it's...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Right Booster Leg! Just like it's counterpart, it has the same colours and features and, "IOOM!"

"What was that?" Frankie exclaimed as the smoke cleared in front of them and then, "At last!" Dr O and his henchmen showed up and, "AHA! We beat you first to the location!"

"But we still got the piece of armour before you!" Hopsalot stated. "You're quite right but totally wrong!" Dr O shouted as Stanley snapped his fingers. From behind, half of the henchmen appeared behind them and, "FWIP!"

"HEY!" The all stars shouted as they are all apprehended by the henchmen as Stanley smashed the glass and took the piece of armour. "Alright boss, we have it."

"Excellent! Let me have a look." Dr O crawled to Stanley as he put it down for the snail to examine it. "Shiny and magnificent! Soon, once I take back what was rightfully mine! I will finally have power through it!"

"That doesn't make sense!" CJ called out. "Because first, the battlesuit won't give the user power! And second, you don't have arms and legs so you can't fit well with it!" There was silence from CJ's words. Then, "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughter took place as the all stars and henchmen roared with laughter and Dr O began fuming in anger. **"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME YOU INSOLENT FROG!"** Dr O shouted in rage as he ordered, "Destroy them all!" But none of his henchmen were listening to him as the comment CJ said sure was hilarious to the whole group and they laughed so hard that those who apprehended the all stars apparently released them. "Thanks!" Edison thanked them as Frankie snatched the piece of armour and they escaped easily. "Now look at what you have done! Get them!" Dr O ordered and this time, "You heard the boss! They got the armour! Go! Go! Go!" Stanley ordered as the henchmen took it seriously and all split up to find them.

As for the all stars, "Too many sealed entrances!" Frankie exclaimed as they ran into one. Then, they went into another room and the other passages are sealed. When they retraced, "Surprise..." Stanley greeted them as he and the henchmen had them surrounded. "We're so not gonna make it..." Edison stated nervously as they back away when, "Click!"

"I just activated a moving platform by surprise!" Hopsalot exclaimed so they got onto it and, "Bye bye!" Frankie greeted the henchmen as they went down. Seeing this stunned them but, "Quick! Secure the place! They must not escape!" Stanley ordered as the henchmen began splitting up and doing the job.

The platform stopped at the 2nd level and, "We got to search the rooms that have those platform!" CJ stated. "True. But it may take time and they may catch up." agreed Hopslaot. "IOOM!"

"You were saying?" Frankie swallowed hard as Stanton and Stefano scaled down and, "Get them!" Stanton shouted as a pursuit took place followed by additional reinforcements in every room the all stars entered during the scene. "If only one of us can step on a switch that can bring us down again!" Frankie panicked as they entered another room when, "Click!"

"Perfect timing! Onto it!" Hopsalot ordered as all got onto it just in time all the henchmen arrived but they are too late. Still, "Don't stop until we have them surrounded!" Stanley ordered. So they got to work.

Now the platform took them to the 1st level. "I recall that we got in through the centre room where we first began. I still remember the directions. Follow me!" All followed Hopsalot as explosions and scaling took place as henchmen tried to capture them all but it was futile as finally, "Tell your boss that we thank him for this crazy adventure!" CJ called out as the group finally left the Cubic Vault leaving the henchmen stunned.

 **Outside...**

"This extraction has too many obstacles." said Frankie. "But we managed to overcome them at least." Hopsalot assured to him as they fist bump and boarded the Hopcopter followed by CJ and Edison and it hovered out as outside the vault, screaming and shouting can be heard.

 **One location left and they are almost complete! It gets more exciting for Hopsalot to construct the pieces once he collects them all. Chapter 9 updating soon...**


	9. The Prismatic Storage Facility

**Chapter 9: The Prismatic Storage Facility**

 **Previously, it was insanity in the Cubic Vault with many sealed passageways and a wild pursuit but still, the all stars extracted out the piece of armour. What will they do next? Let's find out!**

* * *

"So far, we've visited all the locations except one for this is the last." Hopsalot can be seen in the monitor in his lab checking out some data. The large screen then showed a picture of a prism shaped structure. "Ah yes, the Prismatic Storage Facility. The place where all the raw materials, supplies and resources are stored in there for supplication. It is also where the next piece of armour is and it's located at Australia at the Ayers Rock." He then made preparations to extract it.

 **Australia. 10:57am**

"The last time I went there with Edison, we encountered many kangaroos that appeared to be practicing kick boxing aka savate." said CJ. "Oh yeah. All the kicking and punching is what the kangaroos are doing back then." Edison chuckled. While the duo chat about, Frankie looked at the view from the Hopcopter. "Those good, old memories..." He sighed as in the cockpit, Hopsalot flew the helicopter to the location.

 **Ayers Rock. 11:22am**

Upon arriving at the place, "Huh? I don't see the structure." Frankie exclaimed. From the Hopcopter, "Funny, I only see the ground and some bugs for me to eat." said CJ. Edison flew away from him a bit and then, "Once we landed, we'll go and find the place." Hopsalot assured to them. So without further ado, the Hopcopter touched ground and all got out and began walking around the gigantic rock. "Okay...I definitely see nothing."

"Unless I use this!" From the Hopcopter, Hopsalot jumped out holding some invention. "This, is a sonic emitter. Named from a base defense in some strategy game I've played." He then released a sonic wave and, "I see something being distorted. It's like as if it has been hidden for some time until it's being revealed." Frankie deduced as indeed, something is being revealed due to the interference of the sonic waves and soon enough...

...

...

...

...

...

"There it is! The Prismatic Storage Facility!" CJ exclaimed. Right in front of them is the prism-shaped structure in which the front view is triangular while the sides are rectangular facing upwards diagonally and the back is triangular. "Now that we've found the place, let's hop to it and extract the piece of armour." Hopsalot stated. All agreed and headed to the storage facility.

Upon arrival, "Is that a multiplication question on the front door?" asked Edison. "Yup. 4 multiplications in a triangle made out of 4 other triangles." Hopsalot answered as they went to have a look.

 **3x9x7=  
2x10x5=  
** **14x5x8=  
15x6x4=**

"Some multiplication." Frankie exclaimed. "Well, it sounds interesting so, I'll be calculating the math." Hopsalot got to work as he began calculating the answer through his mind. "Did anyone bring a pencil or a pen?" Frankie took out a pen and passed it to Hopsalot and he began writing out the answer.

Soon enough, "It is done." All looked at the answers Hopsalot wrote on the door.

 **3x9x7=189  
2x10x5=100  
** **14x5x8=560  
15x6x4=360**

"Okay...although you got them right, how are we going to enter the building?" asked Frankie. "Oh! I almost forgot now that you mentioned it." Hopsalot then tapped onto one of the triangles and it was pressed down and glowed green. The result happened on the other 3 triangles and, "WHIRRR!"

"Cool! It split into 3 separate triangles and opened up for us!" CJ exclaimed. "Now we get to see what's in store for us in this facility." said Hopsalot as they entered in.

Inside the facility, "I see many pieces of metal of all different types stacked on some racks around this area along with some forklifts parked on one side." Hopsalot stated. "I think I see an office on our right." Edison then pointed at it and all went inside. There, "There's a map pinned on the wall!" CJ exclaimed. Frankie unpinned the map off the wall and passed it to Hopsalot who examined it. "The storage facility is divided into 5 sections. We're in the first one and the piece of armour is in the final section of the facility which is all the way to the end of it." Hopsalot studied through the map. "Such a long way there since this place is large." said Frankie. "Right. So we better get there fast before the snail and his army does." Hopsalot stated. So they left the office and began heading to the final section.

Walking through the racks, "I wonder what's in the second section?"

"We'll find out soon enough Edison."

"Then, I shall wait Hops." Soon enough, they reached the door to the next section. "But it has the same math question we encountered except it's different." CJ stated as they took a peek.

 **1020/30=  
1527/3=  
90960/60=  
145204/1948=**

"So, they're testing us by using division. Okay then, I'll divide it out!" Hopsalot got to work as he analysed each question for a moment. Then, he began the calculation while the rest went to examine some metal. "There's aluminium, steel, titanium and other different kinds of metals I've never seen before." said CJ. "I have a book about materials. When we get back, I'll lend the book to you for reference."

"That is very helpful of you Frankie." CJ thanked him as Edison can seen flying around the racks.

Soon enough, "Okay guys. I'm done."

"It's about time. What took you so long?"

"Had one or 2 minor mistakes but fixed it CJ." Hopsalot explained as he looked at answers again.

 **1020/30=34  
1527/3=59  
90960/60=1516  
145204/36301=4**

"Okay, inputting the answers now." He pressed on all 4 triangles and they glowed green and the triangular door opened up. "Are those barrels of oil?"

"Yes but the oil is actually fuel. Come, let's see if there's more to it in the next section." All agreed and entered the second section.

Inside, "Barrels of oil. Stacked and scattered with some that have rolled onto the ground." Frankie exclaimed. Edison flew to a barrel and, "Guys. You might want to see this." All went to Edison and noticed that the barrel has a label. In fact, all the barrels have labels. "And they are labelled as, volatile. In a more understanding statement, the fuel is highly explosive and flammable which means, can burn and spread fire easily." Hopsalot then added. "This area is dangerous. Take caution and do not touch the barrels." Hopsalot advised. All nodded as, "It will be better if we move on to the third section."

"Right on Frankie." So all headed straight and carefully as to not topple the barrels or knock some of them down. When they reached the door. "Something tells me that all the doors we come across will have math problems." Edison deduced as Hopsalot got the pen ready to write out the answers for the 4 questions.

 **5050+10050=**  
 **3028+8473=**  
 **72.836+105.90=**  
 **803.467+2.39158=**

"Now there are decimals in the last 2 questions! Sounds like a challenge that I'm going to accept!" Taking out the pen, Hopsalot began calculating while the rest watched and waited.

Within a few minutes, "It is done!" Hopsalot looked at the answers as he made confirmations to himself about his work through his mind.

 **5050+10050=15100  
** **3028+8473=11501**  
 **72.836+105.90=178.738**  
 **803.467+239.158=1042.625**

"Alright. Confirmed." He then pressed them down and they glowed green and the door opened up. "Halfway through! Let's go!" Edison cheered as they entered the third section.

Inside the section, "Now there are crates in this section." CJ exclaimed as the design of this section is similar to the first one except the difference is the goods being stored. Opening a crate, Frankie dug out some white plastic pellets and took out, "Whoa, transistors and LEDs!" Hopsalot exclaimed. "LEDs?"

"Light Emitting Diodes. Yeah, read a book about electronics and their components." While the 2 had their conversation, CJ opened more boxes and Edison dug inside and took out something different. "I found a board with a lot of dots on it!"

"Those are circuit boards." Hopsalot called as, "I wonder what else can we find?" asked Frankie. So they began opening some crates and found more stuff like, resistors, inductors, capacitors and many more electronic components in the crates.

After that, "I say, we better get moving."

"Seems like we forgot all about it. Let's move." So they put the electronics back into the crates and headed to the door that will open up a way to the next section. There, they found more math questions to solve.

 **102.93-45.687=57.243  
878.933-345.1=533.833  
456.1030-289.78=166.323  
56978.92-7301.9505=49676.9695**

"First, multiplication. Next, division. Then, addition and finally, subtraction? Why so much math?"

"Because it's fun to learn math!" said Hopsalot cheerfully as he got to work while the others waited by continuing to open more crates to see some more electronic devices like circuit breakers, sensors, engines and generators and they even found spare parts like turbine fans, metal plating, nuts and bolts and some long, heavy barrels in a large, rectangular crate! They even found tools like electric drills, hammers, screwdrivers and many more. "Why is there so much stuff in this section?" asked Edison. "Probably a lot of mass production I guess." CJ answered as they opened a crate and found some tripods in it.

After a while, they went to check on Hopsalot who just finished the questions.

 **10293-45.687=  
878.933-345.1=  
456.1030-289.78=  
56978.92-7301.9505=**

"I trust that you worked it out correctly?"

"You said it Frankie." Hopsalot then pressed the 4 triangles down and, "WHIRRR!"

"Now we're at the 4th section! Almost there!" Hopsalot beamed excitedly as his tail started moving left and right. "Ha! Ha! Some excitement!" Edison chuckled as they entered in.

Now that they are near the piece of armour, "Now there are unwanted machinery in this section!" CJ exclaimed. "Some are broken down and are expected to be reduced to scrap or get fixed and some are not yet operational..."

"Storing machines really isn't part of the storage facility Hops."

"It is Frankie. The machines stored here are beneficial. Example, if one breaks down, then from the storage facility, it can be replaced by another while it remains there to be repaired or scraped if it's no use anymore."

"I see." As they walked through, "If you guys had noticed, these machines are the same ones we've encountered in the Cuboid Factory."

"Hey, you got a good point about all the machinery in this section CJ." Hopsalot commented as they reached the door that will open up to the 5th and final section but first...

 **3.4x2-18/0.5+240=  
29+17x7.8/6-9.2=  
9082/8+7.3x34.5-120=  
4.5x2500/2000-4.39+23.78=**

"Each door has a difficulty level and something tells me these are the most challenging questions ever." Hopsalot commented. "Well, we came this far and you can handle this right?" Frankie assured to him. Nodding at him with a smile, Hopsalot got to work as he focused hard and applied his knowledge in math onto the questions. The rest watched knowing that he can do it.

Soon enough, "It is done." He exclaimed as he admired his hard work and efforts.

 **3.4x2-18/0.5+240=210.8  
29+17x7.8/6-9.2=41.9  
9082/8+7.3x34.5-120=1267.1  
** **4.5x2500/2000-4.39+23.78=25.015**

"Oh yeah! To the final section!" Frankie cheered as the process is the same as the other doors. As it opens up, "Whoa! More crates!" Edison exclaimed flying in. All follow him as indeed, there are more crates and as CJ opened one of them. "So many gold bars!" He exclaimed. "I bet this is the treasury!" Edison stated as he opened another crate and there are cash reserves in bills. "So much money!" He exclaimed as Frankie opened another and there are some silver bars inside. "Shipments of gold and silver...something tells me at that time, there is prosperity in some business unknown to us."

"True." Then, Hopsalot noticed something. Among the crates, there is a golden one stacked on top of a pyramid of crates. Planning to check it out, Hopsalot climbed up the crates and once he found the golden crate, he opened it and inside is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Advanced Energy Shield Projector! A white, hexagonal device sits inside the crate for a long time. Now, Hopsalot has claimed it as, "You found something Hopsalot?"

"I sure do Frankie!" He got down and showed them the device. "That, is the piece of armour? But what uses does it have?" asked a perplexed CJ. "Wanna find out? Throw something at me?"

"What? I can't do that."

"Just do it." So CJ took a gold bar and threw it at Hopsalot. He then activated the Advanced Energy Shield Projector and it emitted out a holographic hexagon-shaped energy shield that blocked the throw. "Whoa...that was neat."

"Now you've all seen it's function. Let us return home."

"But what about all those treasures?"

"Sorry CJ. All of them can't fit in the Hopcopter."

"Awww...never mind. Me and Edison can go back and take them all next time. Let's go." So they exit the section and made their way out.

When the exit the facility, "KA-CHAK! KA-CHAK!"

"Uh-oh..." All exclaimed as right in front of them are 20 armed henchmen armed with assault rifles. In the centre, "I'm tried of playing games with you. Give me all the pieces of armour and I'll spare you or else, bye bye." Dr O ordered as his henchmen prepared to fire. All were nervous about it as, "Well...we'll give you the pieces of armour but first, who should we give it to? It should be the one worthy of it and to the boss right?" Frankie suggested. The others were surprised by this but somehow, "Hey! Give me the armour and I'll show the boss I'm worthy for him!" Stevens started off. "No! Give it to me! I'm better than him!" Sneedly demanded. "I'm the boss' right hand man! So give me the armour so that I can show him how worthy I am!" Stanley ordered. The henchmen started to argue and clash as punching and kicking took place that confused Dr O. "Silence! Stop! End this charade! I demand you!" While the tumult continues on. "C'mon! I threw them into confusion so that we can get out of here without notice!" Frankie whispered to the group. Swiftly, they escaped and found the Hopcopter and took off into the skies.

As the Hopcopter hovered out, on the ground, "For the millionth time, STOP FIGHTING!" Immediately, all 20 henchmen heard their boss and stopped their squabbling. "Sorry boss."

"I am not sorry! I am disappointed! You let them escape because of their trickery! This, we cannot fall for it!" Dr O scolded his men. All were ashamed and then, "Now, back to HQ. Let's finish up our secret project and Skipper, I trust that you have done the job?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Rest assure boss, they never suspected it!" The monkey laughed as Dr O laughed along with the rest of his henchmen.

In the skies, "Nice job Frankie. Where did you learn that from?"

"Well Hops, I must have watched this movie scene where the person confused his enemies into making them turn against each other and while they brawled about, he escaped from their hands."

"I see. You sure learnt a bit of strategy that helped us out today."

"Thanks man." As the Hopcopter hovered back, none of them noticed that a device glowing red was on the back of the helicopter as it glows red, the scene moves in closer and then zoomed away revealing a tracker device that Sneedly was holding and Dr O watching it with an evil smile.

 **The JumpStart all-stars visited every location and acquired the pieces of armour with success! Their enemies pursued and persist but failed. However, a trick up their sleeve sure worked like charm. What happens next? Find out in the final chapter!**


	10. Armoured and Ready!

**Chapter 10: Armoured and Ready!**

 **Previously, Hopsalot succeeded in the extraction and Dr O once again lost to him. What happens next? So far, he's almost complete in acquiring the pieces of armour. So, sit back and read!**

* * *

"I don't believe it..." Hopsalot started out. Right in front of him, all the pieces of armour he and his friends had collected are all ready to be assembled and they are in position. As he gazed upon it, Frankie, CJ and Edison showed up. "So...all arranged and ready to be assembled right?"

"You said it Frankie!" As they continue to gaze upon it, CJ suddenly recalled something. "Guys, how many pieces of armour did the schematics show?"

"8 of them. Why do you ask?"

"Apparently, we visited 7 locations and extracted the pieces of armour but one remains undiscovered. In other words, the last piece of armour is nowhere to be located since it was not revealed where it was sealed." CJ's words were true as all were speechless. "Oh no..." Hopsalot felt down and sighed. "Now what am I gonna do? I wasn't expecting this to happen." All were worried as Hopsalot walked around in circles wondering what to do when they heard a tapping sound. "Where is it coming from?"

"Well, go and check around Edison!" CJ ordered as the firefly flew around and heard the tapping sound and it's coming from the window. He flew to it and, "Uh guys. There is an egret tapping the window with it's beak."

"Egret? That's Einstein! My grandfather's pet who delivers mail. I wonder why he's here..." Hopsalot opened the window and Einstein dropped a box right in front of him and flew off instantly. "Well that was fast." said Frankie. He then noticed something. "There's a note attached on top of the box." Hopsalot took the note off the box and read it.

 _Dear Hopsalot  
I believe you left this behind the last time you paid me a visit. May it be useful to you_

 _Sincerely_ _Your grandpa_

(And writing simple letters is a bit tedious in which to remember the format in letter writing)

"What does it say?" asked Frankie. "This was a mistake. I never left anything behind when I last visited my grandpa." He explained to Frankie as, "Oh well, I'll just open it." He opened the box and gasped. Inside is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The last piece of armour! The Tech Belt!" Exactly. A blue coloured utility belt was inside the box. "And it was medium-sized box." CJ described the size. "Yeah...now I see, when I visited my grandpa and came across the blueprints kept in this box. I never noticed that one of the pieces of armour was inside the box! How come he didn't tell me earlier?"

"Well, you may not know but one thing's for sure, you got all the 8 pieces of armour and you can begin the assembly." said Frankie. "Yeah! Let's hop to it!" So they gathered before the pieces of armour as Hopsalot took the Tech Belt and placed it on the pile on the table. "So based on the blueprints..." Hopsalot took it out and studied the schematics. "Hmmm...let's start with the belt." He went to grab it when he pressed onto a circular button on the belt. "Uh...What did you just do?" asked CJ. "Uh...I just wanted to grab the belt and...pressed onto something..." Hopsalot replied stammering a bit when the belt began to activate itself and, "It's releasing electromagnetic rays!" He exclaimed as the rays touched the other pieces of armour and they began attaching onto each other. "It's like as if they are magnetized!" Hopsalot exclaimed as the pieces of armour are finally pieced together into one, ultimate, armoured...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Battlesuit. Then, it began to glow and, "VMMM!"

"AH! Some flash it emitted!" Edison exclaimed covering his eyes. As the flash ended, all looked at the table to see only...

...

...

...

...

...

The Tech Belt. "What just happened? Where are the other pieces of armour?" asked Frankie. "Seems like the assembly was a failure I guess." CJ whispered to Frankie as Hopsalot looked at the Tech Belt. "I don't understand...what just happened? How come it has become like this?" As many questions filled his head, he shrugged and took the belt and wore it around his waist. "Fits me well..." he thought.

All of a sudden, a rumbling sound was heard as it shook the place. Then, something broke through a wall and, "PWANG!"

"Incoming grappling claw!" Edison yelled as it grabbed him, CJ and Frankie. It then disappeared as, "What was that and where did it come from!?" Hopsalot got out of the house and saw tracks let behind. "Good. I can follow the trail and see where my friends are and who captured them." He then followed the trail.

 **Later...**

Entering the grassy meadows, Hopsalot came across a giant tank that resembles a snail. "Oh no. Only one person could do this to my friends." He then saw a cage hanged by a chain attached to the left side of the tank. "Guys!" He called out. Inside the cage, Frankie, CJ and Edison heard him and, "Hey Hopsalot! Get us out of here!"

"Uh, okay, I'll try to-" Just then, a hatch opened up and, "Greetings." Instantly, Dr O and Stanley who was drinking a cup of coffee appeared and turned their attention to Hopsalot. "So, you've come to save your friends. How amusing. But I can release them if you can just do me a single favour."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"You have all the pieces right? Give them to me and I'll let them go."

"And why do you want it so badly?"

"That is not your concern! Just give it to me if you care about your friends more than those pieces of armour!" Hopsalot now is in thoughts as he pondered on what he cares most. His friends or the armour?

...

...

...

...

...

"You know something Dr O."

"Well finally you spoke. Made up your mind?"

"Yes. I was excited to acquire the armour thanks to my friends whom I care more than it in many ways like for instance, saving them from the hands of a slimy slug like you!"

Spitting his coffee, "Boss. He's not giving in."

"I know. Shoot him!" Stanley obeyed and took out a soft ball and threw it at Hopsalot which landed on the circular button on his Tech Belt. "Not the ball! The gun! USE THE GUN!"

"Oh right. Sorry boss. Been playing ball with Sherwin and Stanton and-"

 **"JUST DO AS I SAY!"** Immediately, Stanley drew out his assault rifle but before he could fire, "WHY AREN'T YOU SHOOTING HIM!?"

"Boss. Look." Dr O looked at the direction Stanley is pointing at and gasped. Those in the cage gasped too.

As for Hopsalot, "Why are you all staring at me." He then felt something. He look down to see the Tech Belt resonating. For some reason, a hit on the circular button triggered the belt because all of a sudden, the belt glowed and vibrated and then, something is animating around his entire body. All gasped as the animating took place around first, his legs as forming around them are the Left and Right Booster Legs! Next, the arms as forming around them is on the left, the Left Buster Arm and attached onto the left side of the elbow is the Advanced Energy Shield Projector and on his right, the Right Buster Arm . Hopsalot watched in surprise as forming around his body is the Active Body Guard and finally, he felt something forming around his head and it was the Iron Armour Helmet as it covered his ears with armour and as it goes on, the weapon systems and special features are all activated and ready. It is complete.

Looking through the helmet. "Awesome! I'm wearing the armour! This is so cool!" He exclaimed via a transmitter on the helmet as all heard it. "Hey! The armour fits him well!" CJ exclaimed. As for Dr O, he was full of rage as he boiled in anger. "You tricked me! You lied to me!" He shouted. "Nope. It was an unexpected twist that made me into this and the first thing I need to do is..." He then pointed the quadruple laser cannon and, "BDOW!" Laser shots were fired and they hit the chain that held the others captive and it went down.

"BAM!"

"Yeah! We're free!" Frankie cheered as the cage broke apart and he, CJ and Edison went to Hopsalot. "Thanks for the rescue!" CJ thanked him. "No sweat. I really like this armoured battlesuit if you ask me."

"Well if you ask me, if I can't have the armour, then no one not even a dumb rabbit like you will have it! Stanley! Prepare for battle! Tell the boys the command!" Obeying Dr O's command, Stanley relayed it and he and the snail got back into the tank. There, all the henchmen are in position maintaining controls and weapon systems. "ATTACK!" Dr O shouted as the giant snail tank was powered up and rumbled towards the all stars.

Now for the all-stars, "Look out!" Frankie shouted as Hopsalot grabbed him and CJ and activated the booster legs that enabled him flight! As he carried the duo and since Edison can fly, he placed them on a safe spot. "Stay here while I take care of Dr O." He then flew to engage.

Landing in front of the tank that came to a halt, Hopsalot fired more lasers but they were deflected. Through the helmet, Hopsalot did a scan on the tank. "Heavily armoured and armed with multiple weapon systems and a shield generator." Yep, through his vision, data was encrypted showing him the tank's armaments. Then, the tank opened 2 minigun cannons on both sides of the shell and opened fired! Fortunately, Hopsalot used the Advanced Energy Shield Projector and blocked all the shots. He then fired lasers at the weapons while blocking the attacks and, "BDEW! BDEW!" However, "Ha! He can't penetrate my toy!" Dr O laughed from inside the tank. Hopsalot looked around, "Where's the source of this shield?" He then saw the feelers of the snail tank. "I wonder..." He then activated the twin grappling hook shooters and 2 cone-shaped hooks grappled onto the tank and he entered inside the shield. He landed on the shell and used the spiked boots to grip onto it and reeled back the hooks and fired them again onto the head of the snail. He then grappled onto it and, "Well, here goes nothing." He grabbed both feelers and using his strength, he broke them off the tank.

Inside, "Boss! He disabled our shield generator!" Sanford reported. "What? Don't just sit there idle! Use all the weapons! Eradicate the battle armour!" Dr O shouted as outside, the tank fired it's minigun cannons but without the shield, it can get destroyed and that's what Hopsalot did! He fired 2 rockets from his triple rocket launcher and each rocket blasted the weapons. "Direct hit!" He cheered as the sides opened up a row of 5 twin barrelled turrets and they opened fired! "Better attack from above." He thought as he flew up but the turrets had locked onto him and fired on the move as he flew around. "They're closing on me!" Through the vision, scans shows a lot of gunfire locking onto him when, "TING! TING! TING!"

"I've been hit!" He realized as he crashed onto the ground. "Ouch." said Edison from a distance. Fortunately, the armour has high durability as Hopsalot stood up and watched as the row of turrets on the left side of the tank took aim at him. "Not gonna happen." He fired his triple disc launcher and 3 arcing discs were launched as they arced towards their targets and, "CHUK! CHUK! CHUK!"

"IOOM!" A massive explosion damaged the left side of the tank. In response, on top of the tank, a large missile turret opened up. "Whoa! It stacked up to 36 missiles!" Hopsalot noticed as they took aim and, "IOW! IOW! IOW!" Missiles were fired as Hopsalot took flight and flew around to avoid them and shoot some of them causing them to detonate in mid-air. He then flew past the head of the snail tank when it's eyes glowed red and, "VEEOW! VEEOW!"

"Optic blasts from the eyes?!" Hopsalot exclaimed in shock as he looked to the front and to his horror, 3 rockets were speeding towards him. Quickly, he activated his shield blocking them and then used it again at more rockets that were about to hit him at the back. Explosions took place as Hopsalot fended off the attacks when, "VEEOW!"

"AGH!" He was hit again and crashed onto the ground. Then, the row of turrets on the right side prepare to fire but, "Chew on this!" He launched more discs and, "IOOM!"

Inside, "Boss. Both rows of turrets have been reduced to scrap!" Stefano reported. "No matter! Cannons away!" Dr O ordered as he laughed menacingly. "Soon, defeat will befall on him!"

Outside, Hopsalot watched as both sides of the shell opened up multiple holes. Then, cannons emerged and, "BOOM!"

From a distance, "Too much explosions!" Frankie exclaimed. "How did Dr O get all these weaponry and stuff?" asked CJ. "Well, he sure knows how to get his hands dirty on all these stuff partner." Edison told him.

Back there, Hopsalot flew around as cannon fire was all over the area. He fired some lasers managing to destroy some of the cannon turrets but there are still more to destroy and the large, missile turret on top of the tank continued to launch missiles endlessly. "I better first take it out before the pressure around me increases." So Hopsalot flew to it and the weapon fired a barrage. "Incoming!" He noticed. So he launched a wave of discs and as they approach the barrage, the disc released an electrical surge and the missiles stopped and landed on the ground deactivated. "Okay. Now I can remove it without a problem." he landed on the tank and punched the missile turret destroying it.

Noticing it from the monitor. "Not good! The rabbit got rid of the missile turret!" Sanchez reported. "Use all the weapons! Eradicate him!" Dr O shouted as all the henchmen got to work.

Soon enough, Hopsalot flew around and already, "So far, half of the cannon turrets are down and, wait, what's that?" Through the helmet, data revealed something to him as scans via analysis showed it to him. "It appears there is a power source emitting from the back of the tank. It must be then one that powers it and it's weapon systems. If I can take it out, it'll ultimately be destroyed." So he flew around to the back of the tank when suddenly, hols opened up and claws sprang out! Quickly, Hopsalot flew to avoid their grip but one managed to grab him and, "BZZZZZZZK!"

"AAHHHH! Systems down!" He then crashed onto the ground powered down. "Ugh...need to initiate repair protocols..." The snail tank rumbled towards him. "Crush him! Crush him and the armour!" Dr O cheered madly as the tank rumbled towards him. Getting up, Hopsalot jumped out of the way in the nick of time as the tank passed by. "All red..." He noticed inside the armour. Then, "It's blue! Yes! Repair protocols complete!" He took flight and flew around faster avoiding the claws and this time, used all his weapon systems to engage them.

Soon enough, "Boss. He took out the electric claws!" Spencer reported. "Never mind! Use the grenade launchers!" Dr O ordered as some of his henchmen got to work.

After removing some more cannon turrets and avoiding their fire, Hopsalot looked up and on top of the tank, 4 twin grenade launchers were activated and they began launching grenades all over the area. He flew to deflect them with punches, kicks and his energy shield back at the tank. They exploded splitting into 4 miniature ones. "Cluster grenade launchers..." An idea struck him as he began deflecting some of the grenades onto the tank. More explosions took place and one of the grenades hit the eyes of the snail tank.

"Not good boss! He wrecked the optic systems!" Sherwin reported. "Drat! He's ruining the tank! Anymore weapon systems!?" Dr O demanded to know. "Uh, we still have the grenade launchers and several cannon turrets active. The rest are all blasted into pieces." Seymour reported. "Do we have anymore weapons still inactive yet!?" Dr O demanded to know. "Well boss. We still have 2 weapon systems inactive." Stanley reported. "Excellent. Activate them all. NOW!"

While Hopsalot flew around deflecting clusters of grenades, he approached the front and to his surprise, the mouth of the tank opened up and a huge bursts of burning flame burst out! It struck Hopsalot hard as the flames spewed onto him. Hopsalot endured as via his helmet, it shows warnings of intense heat but he's able to resist the attack thanks to the high durability of the armour which can withstand any kind of attack. As he endured, holes opened up on the front body of the tank and, "PWANG!"

"POW!" A punch sent Hopsalot flying and he crashed onto the ground again. Then, "POW!" Another one smashed him down and then, a barrage of punching took place beating the armoured rabbit down.

Seeing this through the monitor, "Ha! Ha! Ha! He's no match for those boxing glove spring strikers! Ha! I can't wait to destroy the armour!" Dr O laughed and then, "Finish this at once!"

Back there, a damaged, armoured Hopsalot tried to get up but all the brutal punching sure damaged some of his systems. "Can't move..." He watched as the snail tank readied it's remaining weapons at him. "No...I will not give up that easily. I will fight on to the very end! Yes! Just like when Casey faced Ratso, he fought without throwing in the towel despite Ratso' overwhelming power!" He then stood up with strength. "The battle armour is a specialty. My great-great-great grandfather invented it. Though he was gone for no reason, his work still lives and I wear it to honour him for it was destined to be mine. I will not let his work go to waste!"

From the monitor, "Hmmm...he's tough. I can give him that but he's losing sufficient power in his armour." Dr O thought as, "Deliver the final strike." So the tank got ready as the boxing glove spring strikers sprang to attack. Hopsalot watched as they went closer to him. He then used the last of his strength to, "POW!"

"Yes! He's been smashed!" Dr O cheered. Then, "Uh boss? Look..." Stanley reported. He looked and, "WHAT?!"

Outside, as the smoke cleared, "What just happened?" asked CJ. "Look! He's still standing!" Frankie exclaimed as it revealed that Hopsalot managed to block all the boxing attacks with his fists. Then, "Now let's 'spring' into action!" He grabbed onto the boxing gloves and ripped their springs off! "Oh no! Quick! Take him down! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Dr O shrieked as the remaining cannon turrets, the 4 twin grenade launchers and the mouth, spewing flamer opened fired but Hopsalot now restored to full strength boosted up and flew up delivering a powerful punch that destroyed the mouth! "My willpower sure boosted me! Now let's finish this!" He flew behind the tank as grenades were thrown around. He deflected more grenades onto the back of the tank and already, the rear is taking critical damage.

Inside the tank, alarms are ringing and glowing red. "What is going on!?" Dr O demanded. "The rabbit is flanking us hard! He's reduced our rear armour to 30%! Now 20%! And now it's 10%!" Shammus reported while panicking. "Impossible! What is he up to!?" Dr O shouted. Then, he gasped in horror. "Uh...you okay boss?" asked Shannon. "What's the next order! Say something!" Sneedly panicked as all the henchmen are working on the controls hysterically.

Back there, "IOOM!"

"There's the power source!" Right in front of Hopsalot is a power engine that is operating in good condition. "One shot will od the trick. Unleash all weapon systems!" Hopsalot got them all ready and opened fired! Lasers, grappling hooks, arcing discs and rockets all struck the engine and it began to sputter and go out of control. "Gotta fly!" He flew up in the air just in time the power engine overheated and...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

"I think I saw 21 people flying out of the area." Frankie exclaimed as they indeed saw it and as they blasted out in the air, "I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the-"

 **"SHUT UP SANDERS!"** Then, they disappeared in the sky.

Now that it's over, Frankie, CJ and Edison went to the wreckage and saw pieces of metal reduced to scrap and circuits broken. But where's Hopsalot? This question appeared in their mind when they heard a boosting sound and behind them, they turned to see him in his battle armour landing down. "Nice job." Frankie told him. "Yeah, defeating Dr O when he made a one, final, desperate attempt to somehow instead of claiming the armour, he wants to destroy it." said CJ. "Yeah, well. It's over at least for now, Dr O may return and use his schemes again." said Hopsalot. "Don't worry, when he comes, you have that battle armour to fend him off Hops."

"Right Edison and, I have come up with a codename that will suit me well when I wear this armour."

"And what is the codename?"

"Every time I wear the armour Frankie, I will call myself...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Iron Rabbit."

"What? Thay's pretty lame."

"No it's not CJ. If you read the comics, you'll see some reference."

"Oh...now I know what you're talking about Frankie." After some talking, they looked at the ground which was covered in potholes from the many explosions that took place during the battle. "Boy, that's a lot of potholes." said Edison. "Yeah. But we'll put them back in their greenery state and, I think I'm gonna wear this belt as part of my casual attire." said Hopsalot as he pressed the circular button on the belt and the armour he's wearing began animating and soon enough, the animating entered the belt and Hopslaot is now in his casual attire. "C'mon let's head back to the village and get some gardening tools to restore the potholes." All agreed and followed him back and after sometime, returned and they did restore them back.

 **Some time later...**

It's been 2 weeks since the battle and it cuts to Hopsalot experimenting on a new invention when a roaring sound took place. "Huh?" Removing his lab coat, he went out to see Edison fly past him but he flew back to meet him. "A rock golem entered our village!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since right now! Gotta fly!"

"Wait, what else?"

"Oh, the Elemental Ninja's fighting it!" Edison then flew off as Hopsalot was in thought for a moment. Then, he looked down at the Tech Belt he's wearing and smiled.

 **Soon enough...**

Outisde the Frog Manor, the rock golem which a giant made out of rocks can be seen throwing rocks at the Elemental Ninja(who's secret identity is Casey)who's seen firing electric blasts from his arms and tail. he then formed an icicle spear and threw it at the rock golem's left arm which encased it in ice but using it's other arm, it smashed the ice freeing it's left arm. "He's one tough, rocky creature." The Elemental Ninja thought as it formed a boulder and prepared to hurl it at him when, "VEEOW!"

"KSH!" A quadruple laser blast shattered the boulder into pieces starling it as the Elemental Ninja turned to see...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hopsalot? Is that you?"

"You're correct!" The blue armoured rabbit flew down beside him. "Nice suit of armour."

"Thanks! When I wear this armour, I'm known as Iron Rabbit!"

"Cool name! It fits you well!"

"Thanks!" Then, the rock golem roared and prepared to charge. Seeing this, "Ready Iron Rabbit?"

"Ready as ever Elemental Ninja!" Both got ready as the Elemental ninja powered up some fire and ice on both of his fists while Iron Rabbit got his weapon systems ready. As both sides stared at each other, the rock golem's red eyes focused on both heroes and charged. Seeing this, the Elemental Ninja powered up and charged with lightning streaks around his legs while Iron Rabbit took flight in mid-air and charged. Both sides went closer as they charged and once they are near, "TOGETHER!" Both heroes shouted as their fists and the rock golem's fist prepare to collide and the whole scene was pictured well.

THE END

 **Alright! 2 out of 8 became heroes! And Hopsalot successfully completed the armour assembly and became known as Iron Rabbit and defeated Dr O and his army! So, which all-star will be the next to become a hero? Find out in the next story!**


End file.
